In the Past
by Phenom Junior
Summary: Alex is a powerful psychic who has always questioned her existence and has never felt complete. For the past few months she has had a recurring dream that has forced her to go seeking answers. After performing a spell Alex finds herself in Mystic Falls where the secrets of her origin makes a her target and she soon learns she has a long dark history with the people of Mystic falls
1. A dream isn't just a dream

"Ex Spiritum, Quo Incandis, Et Vaso A Distum, Phasmatos Tribum Renascentia. Ex Spiritum, Que Incandis, Et Vaso A Distum, Phasmatos Tribum Renascentia"

Is all Alex could hear being repeated over and over as she struggled for breathe. For what Alex could see the chant was being recited by a dark skinned woman kneeling down in front of a raging fire that continued to grow in intensity and heat with every word that was recited from the woman's continuous chant. Alex could feel the intense heat from the flames brushing up against her skin and as she attempted to scream for help she would soon realize that no sound was coming from her mouth and that the more she tried to make a sound the harder it became to breathe. Her breathes were short and shallow and her chest burned from the inside as her lungs were greatly deprived of oxygen, unable to move all she could do was continue to stare on as the unknown woman continued her chant all the while in excruciating pain.

Suddenly Alex's eyes popped open she instantly pushed herself up into a sitting position, slouched over she gripped her chest and continued to pant trying desperately to catch her breathe. As she gripped her covers with her free hand she soon came to realize that her sheets and night gown were soaking wet as she was under a heavy sweat. After few minutes of panting Alex was finally able to catch her breathe and only after doing so did she quickly hop out of bed, grabbing her bed sheets in one swift motion before throwing them along with her nightie in to the wash. Alex then immediately got into the shower and as the ice cold water made contact with her skin she randomly found herself wincing in pain every now and again through out her entire shower not fully sure why, she decided to power through it. As soon as she was finished she'd grab a towel, wrapping it around her wet glistening body before then stepping out of the shower and on to her shower rug. Now posted up in front of the mirror Alex would notice a small dark discoloration on her right shoulder that stood out against her light brown skin. After finding the discoloration on her shoulder Alex quickly began spotting more discolorations on random parts of her body and as she gently ran her fingers over each and everyone them she would find herself wincing in pain as these were burns which quickly brought her to the realization that her dream was obviously more than just a dream. Suddenly a look of determination washed over her face as she was now more than ever ready to get some answers.

After drying herself off and getting dress Alex found herself loudly pounding on the door of her old friend and mentor Naomi. As the door opened Naomi would be standing in the entry way wearing a Winnie the pooh robe with tigger slippers all the while rubbing her eyes as she greeted Alex.

"It's three in morning." said Naomi

"Good to see you to Naomi, I need your help." Alex replied before some what pushing pass Naomi, not even waiting to be invited in.

"Yea come on in I wasn't sleeping or anything." Naomi muttered sarcastically after Alex blew passed her and was now standing in her living room.

"Naomi I'm sorry but I had that dream again and before you tell me that it's just a dream and that I should let it go, take a look at this." said Alex before then lifting up her shirt to reveal the burns on her tight flat well toned stomach.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?!" asked a concerned Naomi

"I got these from that dream, not to mention I woke up pretty much on fire I was so hot and my AC was on forty-five degrees mind you. Naomi all my life I've always felt out of place, as though I didn't belong and I truely believe whatever this dream is trying to tell me and whoever the woman in it is, might have the answers I've been looking for. Please I can't do this alone." pleaded Alex

Naomi could see the flicker of hope that burned brightly in her best friend's eyes and so instead of trying to warn her of the dangers and dousing the little bit of hope Alex had she decided at that moment to help her dear friend who was obviously hurting. "Well if we're going to do this spell I need to heal you of those burns. I'm going to go get my grimoire and you can start helping by moving that table, grabbing a piece of chalk and drawing a celestial pentagram." smirked Naomi before running upstairs.

Alex smiled at Naomi before turning around to face the table behind of her and so by flicking her right hand and by opening up her left hand she simultaneously moved the table and made a piece of chalk fly into her hand. When Naomi came back down stairs Alex had just got done drawing the pentagram and then proceeded over to Naomi who now had her grimoire and a small jar container that she knew held Naomi's magical healing cream. Noami began to apply the cream on the parts of Alex's body that were burned while continuously repeating "Sana" the Latin word for heal every time she applied the cream on a burn causing it to heal almost instantly. After Alex was fully healed she began making her way to the center of the pentagram while Naomi lighted the candles with just a snap of her fingers.

"Ok so in order for this to work you might have to relive the dream and as you're doing that I'll be communicating with the spirits and hopefully they'll give us the answers you seek." said Naomi before she began chanting a spell from her grimoire. With in seconds the pentagram Alex was standing in began to glow and a few moments after that the house violently began to shaking. Naomi glanced over at Alex with terror and worry in her eyes as she wasn't use to the spirits responding in this way but still she continued. As Naomi continued Alex suddenly began to get random but in depth flashes of her dream which were out of sequence. Out of no where Naomi's front door suddenly bust open followed by a powerful gust of wind which in mere seconds shattered all the windows in the living room causing glass bits to be hurled at Naomi.

"Alex the spirits are angry, they do not wish for us to proceed! We must stop!" yelled Naomi as she was trying to make sure she could be heard over all the noise.

"Screw the spirits I don't sever them! Naomi come over here!" yelled Alex

Naomi began to make her way over to the Alex who was still stationed with in the pentagram. When Naomi was close enough Alex extended out her hands from behind the pentagram while instructing Naomi to drop her grimoire and to grab hold of her. Naomi did just that as she continued to chant the spell from memory only this time Alex joined in on the chant. As Alex and Naomi continued chanting the powerful gust of wind which was raging through out the entire living room would suddenly recede back through the front door from which it came before then causing it to slam shut and then shortly after that the house would stop shaking. Naomi and Alex now in shock would be engulfed in a white light before abruptly being blasted part. Alex was sent crashing into Naomi's old grandfather clock while Naomi was sent barreling into the wall behind of her. The two slowly got to there feet, Naomi holding her lower back while Alex gripped her left shoulder.

"Are you ok?" asked Alex

"Yea I'm fine, you?"

After Naomi explained she was fine quickly grabbed Alex by the arm before then pulling her back a bit so she could get better view of the letters that were now carved into her wooden floors in big bold letters.

"Well there's your answer." said Naomi as she glanced from the carvings to Alex

"Yea I guess I did get my answer, didn't I?"

Alex and Naomi both looked at each other before then glancing back at the big bold letters which spelled out MYSTIC FALLS.


	2. Not so Friendly Bar and Grill

Back at Alex's Condo Naomi attempts to talk some sense into Alex who is now dead set on going to Mystic Falls in spite of everything that just happened.

"Alex look I get it, you want desperately to find answers but I still think we should acknowledge the fact that the spirits are one hundred percent against this!" protested Naomi

Naomi stood there waiting for Alex to say something but she never did, instead Alex just continued on with her packing as she walked back and forth pass Naomi all the while never making eye contact.

"Alex!"

"What?!"

"You can't just act as though what just took place a few minutes ago never happened, ok? I attempted to do a spell to get us answers and the spirits did almost everything they could with the exception of burning my house down to stop us. It is painfully obvious, that whatever it is that lies in Mystic Falls is not meant to be uncovered."

"Look Naomi, I appreciate you looking out for me really I do but I could care less about what the spirits want or don't want for me to do ok? I am not a witch, I am a full fledged psychic which means I'm not a servant of nature so there rules and guidelines don't apply to me. Now I have been waiting for what seems like an eternity for my life to start making sense so if I need to go to Mystic Falls to unravel the truth, whatever that may be…then I'm going"

Naomi and Alex then shared a look that would say a great deal more than words could ever express and it was at that moment Naomi fully understand just how devoted her best friend was to her cause.

"Fine go, but what about that old acquaintance of yours huh? You've been avoiding him for years and last I heard he was in Mystic Falls."

Alex was heading towards the door when Naomi asked her question causing her to stop dead in her tracks, as a some what hurt look shot across her face for a brief moment. Alex would then lightly shake her head, pulling herself out of her daze as she regained full composure. She then cleared her throat and as her hand made contact with the door handle she'd finally respond, "That old acquaintance,..….last I heard he's in New Orleans." and with that Alex exited her condo shutting the door some what forcefully behind her not even bothering to look back one last time leaving Naomi just standing there, as her old pupil headed out into the unknown.

Hours later Alex exited out of a taxi that had just pulled up to the Mystic Grill. After grabbing her suit case and exiting the cab she took a deep breathe before then entering the establishment. Greeted by the hostess Alex is giving a menu and then lead to a booth. Throwing her suite case in the booth she plops down after it, completely jet lagged she throws her head back before then laying back in a slouch position.

"This seemed like such a good idea at the time." said Alex seconds before letting out a deep sigh.

"Ahh come on, whatever it is that's bugging you can't be that bad." a voice would say just before two very manly looking hands stretched across the table clearing it of the plates which still had a bit of food in them along with the empty beer mugs that accompanied them. Alex almost jumped out of her skin after hearing the voice causing her to sit up almost immediately.

"Whoa, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." said the young man with a faint but genuine smile on his face.

"You just startled me a bit, no need to apologize." Alex said as she ran her left hand through her hair.

"Well I'm Matt."

"Alex."

"Nice to meet you Alex, so what brings you to Mystic Falls?"

"Is it the obvious that I'm new here?."

"The suite case was kind of a give away plus it's a small town so every knows everyone, besides I'm pretty sure I would have remembered seeing you around."

"Are you flirting with me?" smiled Alex

Just as Matt was going reply he and Alex would hear people arguing just outside the grill. With in seconds the door of Mystic Grill would fly open as Jeremy Gilbert came storming in. Not far behind were a group of boys who seemed to be giving Jeremy a hard time. The guy who looked to be leading this lynch mob better known as Darren Holice suddenly shoved Jeremy from behind.

"So Gilbert plan on faking any more deaths?" asked the Darren

After being pushed Jeremy would turn around to face Darren and his goons of miscreants. "Look man what's your problem?" asked Jeremy

"You're my problem Gilbert, you're a freak." said Darren just before shoving Jeremy yet again

Matt, Alex, and everyone else at the Grill now had all eyes on the situation that was unfolding right before their very eyes.

"Come on, you've got to be kidding." said Matt to himself

"You know those guys." asked Alex

"Yea, I'll be back." answered Matt before setting his tray on the table as he headed over to Jeremy

"You should have just stayed gone Gilbert, no one wants you around." said Darren

Jeremy's hands began to ball up in to a fist but before he could do or say anything he'd feel a hand suddenly rest on his shoulder. Looking over to his left Jeremy would spot Matt who decided to come to his best friends aid.

"Hey Darren how about you and your goons lay off of Jeremy."

"This has nothing to do with you Matt."

"Yea well your messing with my friend at my place of work which makes it my business, so I'm going to have to ask you and your friends to leave…now."

The assertive tone in Matt's voice was more than obvious and so with one last glance at Jeremy, Darren would scoff before turning around and motioning for his buds to head out.

Jeremy would sigh which was then followed with a head shake before then turning to face Matt, "Thanks man."

"No problem those guys are just a bunch of jerks, don't pay them any attention." said Matt

"Easier said than done, besides it's not just Darren and his cheerleaders it's everyone. I get weird looks where ever I go, the only place I'm not shunned is at Damon's."

"Dude come on it'll blow over soon."

"Are you really this optimistic?"

"After all that we've been through a little optimism might be just what the doctor ordered."

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he dismissed Matt's last comment only to find himself now staring at Alex who at this time was busy looking up directions on her phone to the apartment she was going to be staying at while remaining in Mystic Falls

"Who's that?" asked Jeremy

Matt would turn his head to see who Jeremy was referring to and when he saw who Jeremy was asking about he'd respond,

"Oh that's Alex she's going to be staying in Mystic Falls for a little bit."

"Wait you know her?"

"We were kind of in the middle of a conversation when you guys walked in. She seems pretty cool"

"Wait a second could it be, Matt Donovan is interested in the new girl? joked Jeremy with a devious smirk

"Like it would matter, I'm just a small town boy city girl's don't go for that."

"Whoa wait a second where's that optimism you were sprouting about just a minute ago?"

Matt was about to answer when Alex suddenly came up beside him and Jeremy,

"Well I gotta go but it was nice meeting you Matt."

"Huh yea like wise. Oh um Alex this is Jeremy, Jeremy Alex."

"Hey what's up." said Jeremy

"Hi. Well I should be going but hopefully next time I'm here maybe you guys can skim on the show and just serve up dinner. See you guys later." joked Alex before leaving the grill.

Matt and Jeremy began to chuckle a bit as they watched Alex leave.

Matt then turned to look at Jeremy who he felt was staring at Alex just a little to long for his taste. Matt lightly shoved Jeremy, "Dude could you stare any harder?" asked Matt with a smile before then putting Jeremy in a playful headlock as they both turned and headed over to the bar.


	3. Friendly Fire

" First off I would like to express my deepest condolences to the families and friends of these tragic victims. I can only imagine what you must be feeling right now and as much as I would love to stand here and tell you that we've caught the beast I can't, but what I can say is that I will not rest until that thing is captured, and Mystic Falls is safe once again. On that note I am issuing an eight o'clock curfew effective immediately, until this animal is caught this curfew will remain in place. Anyone caught breaking said curfew will be detained, thank you very much."

And as Rudy finished his speech the sound of boo's and applause would echo through out the town square as the people of Mystic Falls were greatly divided when it came the Mayor's new ordinance. As the applause and boo's continued Rudy would step away from the podium as he began to make his way off the stage. Just as Rudy was coming off the last step Alex would suddenly appear in front of him.

"So, it doesn't seem as though the whole town shares your view on how to go about ensuring their safety." said Alex

"That maybe true but as the Mayor it is my duty to protect them, whether they like the way that I'm going about it or not it doesn't really matter. All I care about is protecting the people of Mystic Falls and I intend to do whatever it takes to see to there safety.."

"You are so right, besides I'm sure they'll thank you when this is all over, oh and by the way do you guys have any idea what kind of animal is supposedly doing this?" asked Alex with a hint of intrigue in her voice

Rudy would take a minute or two before answering, as he was now highly suspicious of Alex and her apparent fascination with the attacks and whether or not they knew the identity of the animal responsible. "No, not a clue. Though last time this happened it was a mountain lion so one can only assume."

"A mountain lion?" chuckled Alex before clearing her throat as she quickly regained composure "Well oddly enough from what I've heard, since the school year has started there has been a series of deaths lately and in huge quantities so by the looks of it I would say you have more than one mountain lion on your hands but of course that's just my opinion." smirked Alex before then saying, "Anyways you seem to have your hands full Mayor so I'm just gonna be on my way, laters." said Alex

Right when Alex was turning to walk away Rudy would stop her, "Hey, I didn't happen to get your name." and with that Alex stopped mid turn before turning her head to glance back at Mayor Rudy, "That's because I never gave it." is all she'd say before then taking her leave as she strolled further into the crowd.

Rudy continued to watch Alex as she walked way as he was now even more suspicious of her and her intentions. Then out of no where Sheriff Forbes would come up from behind Mayor Rudy and whisper, "We need to talk." Rudy just simply nodded in agreement but before they proceeded to leave Mayor Rudy quickly asked "Sheriff Forbes by any chance do you know the identity of that girl?" referring to Alex. Sheriff Forbes then glanced over at Alex, "No, I've never seen her before."

Shortly after, Rudy, Sheriff Forbes and her deputies would find themselves all gathered around in the police station.

"So Sheriff Forbes, what exactly is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Rudy

"Well Mayor I was wondering on how you want us to proceed. I mean other than enforcing the curfew we have no game plan for catching the vampire that's doing this and I'm personally not sure just how much longer this animal attack story is going to last."

"I have no idea what we're going to do, the only living victim has no recollection of what happened to her and to be completely honest Sheriff I feel the Salvatore's are behind this or at least Damon. I mean look at it, these sudden attacks only happened after Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and the others left for college leaving only Damon and Stefan Salvatore in town.

"Trust me Rudy if me or Stefan were behind these killings you'd know because Stefan would have drained everyone in this town by now and well if it was me no one in this room would be here right now." a familiar voice said in a most arrogant tone which was out done by an even more arrogant smirk.

Everyone in the room were taking by complete and utter surprise as no one was expecting him, mainly because no one had invited him but that has never stopped Damon before. Damon just strolled on by the deputies and Mayor Rudy as he was made his way to the front where Sheriff Forbes was positioned. After Damon made his way to Sheriff Forbes she responded, "Your not helping yourself Damon."

"Oh come one I was just kidding…sort of." said Damon with a smirk

Damon leaned up against the desk before saying, "Look guys the plan is simple, the Sheriff and her deputies will enforce this ridiculous curfew while me and Stefan attempt to find and kill whatever vampire is behind this, and all you have to do Mayor is get back to dumping vervain in the town's water supply and wait for my signal that the town is vampire free again."

"What do you mean get back to dumping vervain in the water supply, I never authorized anyone to stop." said Rudy

"Neither did I." said Liz

Everyone was quite for a moment and at this time was just trading looks with one another all except Damon who quickly broke the silence by saying,

"Well then it seems you two have a problem that needs rectifying, doesn't it. I would help but my plates already pretty full, I have a Gilbert that needs babysitting, a town that needs protection and on top of that a vampire to kill, so I'll leave the trivial stuff in the hands of professionals." said Damon's before pushing himself off the desk as he headed out the door and towards the Salvatore boarding house.

After Damon left, Rude turned to Sheriff Forbes, "Sheriff I want you and you deputies to see to it that the town barbecue is over well before night fall and that everyone heads straight home right after, oh and that girl I asked you about see what you can dig up on her." Sheriff Forbes simply nodded at Mayor Rudy before then rounding up her deputies and heading back out towards the barbecue.

Later that night a few hours after sun down Damon was just about to leave the Salvatore boarding house to go on patrol when Jeremy eagerly hopped off the couch with his crossbow in hand causing Damon to stop dead in his tracks, "Ahh where do you think your going?"

"Dude come on there's a vampire in town, no way you expect me to just stay here while you have all the fun." replied Jeremy

"Fun? Listen here Gilbert on my list of top ten most fun things to do, patrol duty isn't one of them. Hell it doesn't even make top thirty, but that doesn't matter cause you're staying here." said Damon with emphasis on here

"Yea? What's going to stop me from walking through the door the minute you leave?" asked Jeremy with a some what confident tone as he thought he'd won argument

Damon would smile his signature taunting smile before them saying, "Your babysitter." and almost as though signaled the door bell would ring, "And there he is now." said Damon before opening the door to reveal Matt Donovan.

"Hey Jeremy." said Matt as he entered into the house.

"Hey, I'm not a kid." said Jeremy

"Damon then shaply turned to Matt, "You have to excuse him he's a little cranky this evening." said Damon in the most antagonizing way. "The rules are simple jock, Jeremy for no reason is to leave this house if he does I'll feed you my blood and then kill you, and THEN spend the rest of my vampire life terrorizing you, got it?" asked Damon

"Yea, I got it." replied Matt

"Oh and if you see Stefan tell him this would go a lot faster if both of us were searching." said Damon before then going out into the night.

Matt then turned to Jeremy, "So what do you wanna do?" asked Matt with a smile

Jeremy responded by rolling his and walking away before throwing his crossbow on the sofa

Back at her apartment Alex was fully dressed, sitting in the middle of her apartment on the floor with her legs crossed as she was in deep meditation.

After a few hours of patrolling and coming up empty, Damon was beginning to get a little restless until he caught the sent of fresh human blood. Damon would follow the sent before coming a across a trail of blood. He then decided to continue to follow the trail some what hoping to find the vampire responsible for the killings at the end of it but suddenly Damon stopped mid stride as he thought about it for a minute. The blood trail didn't deviate at all and on top of that every drop blood was equally spaced out as though someone was picking where to drop the blood. Damon then realized that this was a trap but now the question became who was setting it. Was it the vampire responsible for the mass killing or was it someone else. Then out of no where Damon spotted a hooded figure a few feet away from where was standing. For what he could see the figures was dressed in a black long sleeved hoodie which was up along with black jeans and black shoes.

Wanting to take the person by surprise Damon suddenly super sped towards the mysterious figure in an attempt to catch them off guard and easily subdue them but when he arrived the hooded figure was gone but as he would soon realize that was the least of his worries seeing as he had hit a trip wire causing three wooden stakes to shoot out at him. Damon caught two out of the three but the third ended up impaling him just above the knee. Damon then tossed the two stakes he caught aside before snarling in annoyance as he pulled out the third stake before then tossing it as well. Suddenly Damon heard the sound of a hand swinging against the wind from behind and so once again using his super speed he ducked, dodging the swing while quickly turning around before popping back up. As Damon popped up he grabbed the the hooded figure by the throat, lifting them up off the ground causing the hooded figure to drop their stake in the process.

"Ok who are you?" asked Damon in a highly annoyed semi angry voice

The hooded figure wouldn't answer, "Strong silent type huh, well guess I'll just have see for myself." and just as Damon was about to pull off the hoodie a small round glass vile slide down the sleeve and into the left hand of the hooded figure who then quickly slammed it in Damon's face causing it to burn and peel.

Damon growled in pain as he grabbed his face with both hands allowing the hooded figure to go free. The hooded figure then took this time to strike catching Damon with a two hit combo followed by a spin kick dropping him to his knee. The hooded figure then opened it's hand causing the nearest stake to fly into just as they were gearing up for killing blow. In that time the burning had subsided a bit allowing Damon to see the hooded figure just as it was about to attack. Thinking fast Damon caught the person's hand before thrusting his free hand at their chest sending them flying back into the windshield of a nearby car causing the alarm to go off.

After hitting the windshield the body would roll off the car and out of view. Damon not wanting to let the hooded figure get away super sped towards the car but just like before the hooded figure was suddenly gone, leaving no trace except for the few bits of blood on the broken windshield. Damon looked around the parking lot one last time just to make certain that the hooded figure was definitely gone this time before finally super speeding home.

Matt and Jeremy were playing Xbox 360 when Damon came bursting through the door. Just as Jeremy and Matt were about ask how patrolling went Damon yelled, "Don't ask!" before super speeding into the basement, grabbing a blood bag and drinking it as he super speed out the basement and towards the fireplace. In the time it took him to get from the basement to fireplace the blood bag was finished and so with that he grabbed a bottle of bourbon and began chugging it. Damon then roll his eyes after seeing Matt and Jeremy enter into the room,

"Really!? Which part of don't ask don't you people get?" asked Damon before taking another swig of bourbon.

"Guessing it didn't go so well?" asked Matt

Damon then shot Matt a dirty look before Jeremy then asked, "Well what happened?"

"Let's just say that instead of finding a vampire I found a hunter…..sort of." Damon said with a some what confused look on his face

"What do you mean sort of, was it a hunter or not?" asked Jeremy

"They fought like a hunter, hell they even -planted traps like a hunter but there movements were weird. One time they were in front of me and the next they were gone."

"You mean like they vampire speed?" asked Jeremy

"No…..like they could teleport." said Damon with an almost worried look on his face

Back at her apartment Alex was in the bathroom leaning on the sink in only a bra and jeans with her back turned towards the mirror as she was trying to get a better view of the multiple cuts on her back that she had just recently gotten all while firmly pressing an ice pack against the left side of her rib cage which was badly bruised. As she continued to stare at her cuts she raised her free hand opening it to reveal her palm which was now pointing at the mirror and so with out taking her eyes off of her back she began to mutter a chant. As Alex began muttering her chant the palm of her hand that was pointing towards the mirror suddenly revealed a celestial pentagram tattoo which soon began to glow and as it glowed the cuts on her back quickly began to heal. After her cuts were healed Alex stopped her chanting and the pentagram tattoo on her palm suddenly vanished. With that Alex pushed herself off the sink wincing in pain due to her bruised ribs and just before leaving the bathroom she'd stop and take one last look at mirror before smiling as an image of Damon popped into to her head. "Got ya." is what she'd say with a devious smirk before then turning off the lights and exiting the bathroom.


	4. Bad Company

"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live with in. As even in the darkest days only for you, will my heart beat always." said Amelia as she ran her index finger down the side of Silas's face as a roaring fire burned in the background causing a glimmer of light to hit Silas in such a way that even the angels above would be jealous of his perfection.

"How do you do that?" asked Silas with such admiration in his eyes

"Do what?" asked Amelia as she played coy."

"You speak with such passion that it's as though your words sing to me, making me want to bend to your every desire." smiled Silas before lightly kissing Amalie on the lips.

After there lips parted Amelia opened her eyes and said, "You just love me is all." and with a gentle smile Silas responded, "Yes, oh how I love you so." before lightly cupping the back of Amelia's head with his hand before rolling her over as he would now lie on top of her. Silas then began kissing Amelia's neck over and over again before making his way upwards until he reached her lips, all the while undressing her as she to was undressing him. There under the blanket of night they made passionate love with one another as the moon and stars lit up the night sky almost as though faith was smiling down on there union.

Suddenly Silas awake and found himself uncontrollably filled with rage and resentment as he realized that it was all just a dream. In a fit of rage Silas super sped out of bed heading towards the wall directly in front of his bed, stopping only after his fist blasted through the wall. Silas slowly removed his hand from the hole in the wall and as he did a look of sorrow shoot across his face for few mere seconds as he dwelled on the fact that his dream was more than just a dream but a memory of one of the many nights he and his beloved shared and how much he wished he could be with her right now. Silas quickly getting over his moment of weakness cracked his knuckles before going and getting ready for the day. After taking a shower and getting dressed Silas quickly made his way down the stairs of the Salvatore boarding house only to be greeted by a not so happy Damon.

"So where the hell were you last night, I could have used some back up."

"I was out, Damon." replied Silas

"Yea I know that Stefan, but out where I mean other than Jeremy, me and maybe Matt Donovan you don't really have much friends to be out with."

" Maybe I was out trying to make new friends, did that ever cross your mind." replied Silas in a somewhat snarky tone

"Well while you were out playing around I was getting my butt kicked by some kind of a shifty hunter when I was supposed to be finding and killing the vampire responsible for all the deaths that have been accumulating from over the summer. Especially NOW that WE'RE the prime suspects." said Damon in a some what hostel voice as he pointed at Stefan and himself.

"Look I'm sorry Damon, I've just been busy lately but if it makes you feel any better I'll help you when I get back, but for now I have to go." said Silas before turning and heading out the door. Annoyed by Stefan's lack of interest, Damon then snatch up a bottle of vodka from the near by stand and began drinking it straight from the bottle as he walked into the other room highly annoyed by recent events.

Alex who was now fully recovered from her wounds found herself walking up and down the streets of Mystic Fall out of sheer boredom. Thus far the only interesting thing that has happened was her finding out that Mystic Falls had a vampire problem and as mush as that excited she was still a little bummed that so far she hadn't gotten any clues or found anything that had to do with her personally which was beginning to make her a little on edge. Still she continued to walk around town before then colliding into Jeremy.

"Hey watch it!" she yelled before realizing that the idiot that ran into her was none other than Jeremy Gilbert.

"Oh man, sorry about that." replied Jeremy as he scurried to retrieve all of his belongings from up off the floor with Alex's help.

"Don't worry about it….. Jeremy right?" asked Alex with a smile as she and Jeremy had just gotten done picking up all of Jeremy's stuff and was now back on there feet.

"Yea, and your Alex we meet at the grill."

"I remember, you're the kid with the lynch mob."

"You can kind of say that, but look um it was nice running into you again but I have to go other wise I'm going to be late for class so maybe I'll see you around." said Jeremy as he began to walk pass Alex but as he did Alex quickly grabbed him by the forearm causing him to spin back around in the other direction.

"Umm, I know I'm new here and all but I've actually been getting myself some what acquainted with this town and last time I check the school was that way." said Alex while pointing her thumb in the direction of the school which was in the opposite direction of where Jeremy was heading.

Jeremy was caught of guard a bit as he then began to stutter, "Ye...yea that's true, but I have to run home and get something first."

"You're ditching school aren't you?"

"What….no way."

"Oh really?" said Alex before then dangling the Ziploc bag of pot he had dropped after running into to her which she easily snagged from off the floor with out his knowing.

"Wait how did you get that?"

"You really should be more careful with your valuables and a little less obvious about the fact that your trying to avoid that man who just came out of that building which I can only assume means he's a teacher if not the principle." smirked Alex as she could tell just from Jeremy's face that she was hitting the nail right on the head

"Ok, ok look you got me ok." said Jeremy as he attempted to snatch the bag out of Alex's hand but failed as she pulled back just in time to avoid him from getting it.

"Well JEREMY today's your lucky day I have a proposal, I'm bored out of my mind and other than you and Matt I don't really know anyone here and to be honest I don't even know you guys that well. So what I'm thinking is that I'll join you in a little smoking session and then you accompany me to a party a few people are having by a clearing somewhere in the woods and in return I'll give you back your pot and not rat out to that man over there that your trying SO hard to avoid." said Alex with a smirk

"Wait how did you know about the party?" asked Jeremy

"Tic toc, Gilbert."

Jeremy would take a minute or two before responding, "Ugh…I don't know." said Jeremy

"Ok well then, Jeremy Gilbert! What are you doing here, aren't you late for school!?" asked Alex in an extremely loud and obnoxious as to try an draw the teacher's attention towards Jeremy's way.

Jeremy quickly grabbed Alex by the arm pulling her towards him as he ducked behind a wall as to avoid being seen. "Fine, fine ok you win." said Jeremy in a low whisper as he didn't want the teacher to accidentally hear him.

Alex smiled before handing Jeremy the bag of weed, "So where are we off to?"

Jeremy just smiled all while rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he somewhat couldn't believe that he had been blackmailed by a girl he hardly even knew. "Follow me." is what he said Jeremy before leading Alex to there smoke spot.

Alex and Jeremy would find themselves at their destination but to Alex's surprise she was lead to the back of the house where Jeremy then went about trying to open countless windows until finally finding one that opened. Jeremy then proceed to enter into the house through said window.

"Omg what in the hell are you doing? Why are we breaking into a house GILBERT?" whispered Alex who was now freaking out

"Hey you're the one that was dead set on smoking with me and seeing as I'm ditching school it's not like I can exactly go home and seeing as you live in apartment we can't smoke at your place so this is the next best thing." said Jeremy before then stretching out his hand for Alex to grab a hold of.

"I don't know about this Jeremy, I mean your talking about breaking and entering for god's sake."

"We're not actually breaking and entering, this is Matt's place and since school started he's been making sure to always leave a window open for me so I can get in on the days that being at school is just to hard."

Alex just shook her head as she couldn't believe the situation she had gotten herself in but after a minute or two she took a deep breathe before grabbing hold of Jeremy's hand as she began to climb through the back window.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" asked Jeremy before then exiting the kitchen and heading in towards the living room with Alex close behind.

After entering into the living room Jeremy quickly grabbed a seat on the couch making himself right at home as he began to roll a joint.

"Hey where's the bathroom at?" asked Alex

"Just go down the hall and take a right it's the first door on you left."

"Ok." said Alex before heading towards the bathroom.

Jeremy remained on the couch as he placed the finishing touches on the joint he was rolling when suddenly he heard Alex scream which was accompanied by the yell of another. As Jeremy hopped of the couch and headed towards the bathroom he'd run straight into Alex who was heading back towards the living room.

"We're not alone." said Alex as she walked passed Jeremy before they both then heard the sound of the bathroom toilet flushing which was then followed by the sound of running water.

A few seconds after sound of water running had stopped Matt Donovan entered into the living room where Jeremy and Alex were on the couch waiting for him.

"So which one of you want to tell me why you're in my house?" asked Matt

"That's my fault Matt I kind of decided to ditch school and so I needed a place to hide out at." replied Jeremy

"And so you and Alex decided that my place was the best bet?"

"I figured you'd already be at school so I snuck in through the back window."

"I would have been if I was going to school today, but I decided to pick up an extra shift at the grill."

"Matt I am so sorry that I walked in on you, Jeremy said that you were cool with him being here and that, that's why you tend to leave one of the back windows open." said Alex

"Oh really, is that what he told you." asked Matt as he then folded his two arms before turning his stare from Alex to Jeremy who was now looking down as to avoid eye contact

"I've only ever let Jeremy hide out here once and I don't leave any of the back windows open for him. He just knows that one of the windows have a broken lock." said Matt

Alex's bottom jaw then dropped before she sharply turned to face Jeremy, "Are you kidding me!?" asked Alex who was now some what mortified at the fact that she broke in to a house.

"Well since you're here is it ok if we stay?" asked Jeremy

"Dude Damon would kill me if he knew I was helping you skip school."

"Who's Damon?" asked Alex

"Matt, Damon will never know, so what do say?" asked Jeremy

Matt would let out a reluctant sigh, "Ok fine but dude seriously this is the last time." answered Matt before grabbing his jacket and leaving the house.

Alex then leaned back in the couch as Jeremy lit the joint and began smoking it before then passing to Alex who would hit before passing it back to Jeremy.

"So, wanna tell me why your so against going to school?" asked Alex

"No not really." said Jeremy before handing Alex the joint

"Ok well by any chance does it have to do with the fact that you faked your own death?" asked Alex before taking another hit and passing the join to Jeremy

Jeremy was quite for a moment as he was shocked, "You know?"

"Yea, I know."

"How?"

"It's a small town, people talk especially to the new girl in town."

"Yea well how about we just drop it and continue smoking." asked Jeremy before hitting the joint and passing back to Alex.

Alex then glanced from Jeremy to the joint, "Sure, I don't see why not." answered Alex

Hours would pass as Alex and Jeremy continued to smoke up until night fall and with that they both finally left Matt's place as they headed towards the party deep in the woods.

"Holy crap is the entire student body here?" asked Alex who was in total shock by the amount of people that were out in the woods

"Looks so." smiled Jeremy as he glanced from Alex to the huge party that was going on right in front of them.

"Well Jeremy, I think we should go hit up that keg before all the beers gone."

"Lead the way." chuckled Jeremy who was finding amusement in watching a highly stoned Alex stumble her way towards the beer keg. As the two arrived at the keg Jeremy then spotted a face he hadn't seen in a while.

"Tyler?" asked Jeremy

"Hey Gilbert, who's the hottie?" asked Tyler

"Alex this is Tyler, Tyler this is Alex she's new in town." replied Jeremy

"Helloooooo Tyler, nice to meet you." said Alex as she shook his hand. I'm gonna let you boys catch up while I wonder around a bit." said Alex before downing her first cup of beer and stumbling off."

"Are you two stoned?" smiled Tyler

"Yea but her more so than me. It was her first time smoking in a while so she's pretty messed up but enough about us what's up with you, how's you and Caroline?"

Tyler would look down at his cup of beer in silence as he worked up the guts to say, "Ugh….we actually broke up."

"Oh man Tyler I'm sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it, it's not like I expected us to last pass high school." said Tyler before catching a glimpse of Darren and his buddies who were now heading towards Alex who at this time was just staring up at the night sky as she twirled around with her arms fully extended out.

"Hey you might want to go check up on Alex." said Tyler as he nodded in Alex's direction.

Jeremy turned around to see what Tyler was trying to get at and that's when he'd see Darren and his band of merry men heading towards Alex who was completely and utterly oblivious to their presence.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Jeremy before heading over to Alex was.

Tonight was the first time Alex had ever been high since finding out about her powers and it seemed as though her being high was having a greater affect on her and her powers as she continuously received flashes of images that were tied the nightmare she use to have before coming to Mystic Falls. But seeing as Alex was in a state of euphoria the flashes didn't really seem to register with her as she was to busy enjoying the feeling of euphoria she seemed to be having due to her being high.

"Hey there, the name's Darren and I'm guessing you're new in town." said Darren as he checked out Alex in the process

Alex peered over at Darren and with one look at him she simply said, "Yeaaaaa, you're not worth my time" all the while attempting to shoo him away with her hands.

"Come on give me a chance, I promise you'll have a good time."

"How about you just back off." said Jeremy as he appeared right beside Alex with Tyler not to far behind.

"Gilbert, didn't think I'd see you here tonight especially after you didn't show up at school today.'

"Yea well it was kind of spur of the moment kind of thing, so now how about you and goons just walk away." said Jeremy

"Well we would but I was talking to this girl here."

"I'm pretty sure I heard her say you weren't worth her time when I walked up."

"If you know what's good for you Gilbert, YOU would walk away. Besides I tend to get what I want." said Darren before then grabbing a hold of Alex's arm in an attempt to pull her towards him but as soon as Darren grabbed her arm Alex swung her free hand at Darren hitting him in throat causing him to gasp for air. As Darren gasped for air Alex then struck him again but this time with a spin kick knocking him out with one hit.

Tyler and Jeremy looked at each other in complete shock before Darren's friends then rushed Alex. Now it was Jeremy, Tyler, and Alex versus Darren's group of friends. As the fight got under way things were looking good for Alex and her group but they would soon find themselves on the run after a girl came running to the party spot yelling, "Cops, cops!"

Suddenly everyone at the party began running away in a frenzy as no one wanted to be caught by the sheriffs seeing as they weren't suppose to be out due to the Mayor's curfew that was in place. Jeremy, Alex and Tyler stuck together as they ran away from the party spot. Jeremy was holding Alex's hand as he led her and Tyler away from the cops.

As they continued to run through the woods Alex and Tyler was suddenly thrown a few feet away before Jeremy was then grabbed, slammed, and pinned against a near by tree.

"Just what could you possibly be thinking?"

"Damon?" asked Jeremy as he was a little frantic

"No it's the easter bunny, of course it's me. Now what the hell were you thinking skipping school and then being out this late. Did it not dawn on you that you'd be in danger out here?" asked Damon

At this time Tyler and Alex were both just getting back to there feet and Alex spotting Damon and remembering his face from the other night was now in battle ready.

"Get away from him." said Alex

Damon and Jeremy both look over at Alex,

"It's fine just go, get out of her Alex. Tyler get her out of here." said Jeremy

"Yea, you might just want to move along." said Damon before turning his glare back at Jeremy

Tyler quickly ran up to Alex and attempted to get her to follow him but she'd strongly disagree causing Damon to let go of Jeremy before super speeding up to her as he attempted to use his power of compulsion on her.

"You're going to leave with Tyler and when you wake up tomorrow you won't remember a thing other than you were in woods drank a lot and blacked out. Got it?" asked Damon

"No." said Alex with defiance in her voice before then using her power of telekinesis to send Damon flying into a branch causing it to impale him through the torso.

"Jeremy get up, we have to go!" yelled Alex

Jeremy and Tyler were completely taken by surprise at the fact that Alex was supernatural.

Damon finally pulled himself off the branch and once again super speed towards and seeing as Alex was still greatly high and a little bit off she wouldn't be able to defend against Damon's back handed slap which sent her flying backwards before hitting the ground.

"Damon!" yelled Jeremy who was now on his feet running to catch up to Damon before he got close to Alex. Tyler trying to help out super speed in front of Damon in an attempt to stop him from going after Alex but Damon not wanting Tyler to interfere broke his neck causing Tyler to drop to the floor unconscious.

Now with no one in his way Damon proceeded towards Alex who was now back on her feet and peering at Damon as the celestial pentagram once again appeared on the palm of her left hand and so just as Damon attempted to super speed at her again Alex quickly close her left hand into a fist causing Damon to drop to his knees almost instantly.

"What, what did you do to me?" asked Damon as Alex looked down on at him.

"It doesn't matter you won't live long enough to understand." answered Alex before a piece of branch suddenly flew into her right hand. Alex was just about to go for the kill when she was viciously tackled by Jeremy causing them both to roll around on the ground before Alex finally pushed Jeremy off of her.

"Dude what is your problem?! He's a vampire he's the one killing people!" yelled Alex

"No, he's not trust me!" yelled Jeremy

Alex just scoffed at Jeremy as she got to her feet but just as she turned in an attempt to run away Damon appeared in front of her and in one quick motion he grabbed a hold of her shoulders before then biting into her neck.

"Damon!" yelled Jeremy.

After a few seconds of feeding Damon finally lifted up his head from Alex's neck, "You've been ingesting vervain." he said before then sinking his teeth back into her neck but before he could get a steady flow of blood going Alex used her power of telekinesis, causing three loose branches to impale Damon from behind. One in the neck, one his arm and one through the chest which lucky for him was just a few inches shy from his heart. Damon immediately released his grip on Alex as he yelled out in pain while slowly backing away from her.

Alex then placed a hand on her neck before dropping to her knees from a mix of fatigue and loss of blood. As her breathing got shallower Jeremy swiftly rushed to her side in an attempt to help her.

"Get away from me." said Alex

"What?" asked Jeremy

"Get away from me."

"Alex now is not the time to act tough."

"I said get away from me!" yelled Alex before then blasting Jeremy a few feet away with her telekinesis. Wasting no time Alex quickly got to her feet glancing back one last time at Jeremy with a look of hurt and confusion on her face before then taking off leaving Tyler, Damon, and Jeremy behind. Jeremy knowing there was nothing he could do right now to help her just watched as she ran off into the night. The amount of guilt and shame Jeremy was feeling at this very moment was almost indescribable.

Alex continued running through the woods in the pitch black of night and as she did a few feet away from her she'd run pass a dark figure with out realizing it as she was still in a frenzy over what had just taken place but as she continued through the forest this dark figure would just continue to watch her up until she got out of the forest seeing as this person wasn't quite ready to let there presence be known just yet and so they remained hidden the shadows lurking just out of sight as they plotted on how to get raid of Alex once and for all.


	5. Catch me if you can

A few days had passed since the night of the party and everyone including Jeremy was still a bit shaken up at the events that unfolded that night.

"Jeremy, earth to Jeremy hello." said Matt

Suddenly Jeremy would come out of his daze before glancing over at Matt, "Oh hey what's up?"

"So are you going to order something or are you just going to sit here and continue staring at the door in hopes that Alex finally shows up?"

Jeremy just sighed before then slouching back in the booth, a look of guilt once again shot across his face causing Matt to take the seat directly in front of him.

"Dude it's been three days already and I know you feel bad about what happened to her but you can't continue to beat yourself up over it." said Matt and just then almost as though signaled the bar tender turned up the volume on the television catching the attention of everyone in the bar including Matt and Jeremy. The news crew was doing another coverage of the tragic deaths of five high school students who died in the woods after being attack by the same animal that has been racketing up a death count Mystic Falls since summer. The reporter give his heart felt condolences to the grieving family and friends of the victims and then finished up by encouraging everyone to follow the curfew that was put in place for their protection so that tragedies like this wouldn't take place.

After the news coverage was over Jeremy shot Matt a look, "Well can I beat myself up about that?" asked Jeremy before then grabbing his jacket and getting to his feet.

Matt sighed as he felt bad for Jeremy, his best friend was hurting and sadly he was beginning to realize that nothing he did seemed to help cheer his buddy up. Matt quickly stood up just as Jeremy was putting on his Jacket, "Hey bud if you end up needing some one to talk to or something I'm here for you man."

"Thanks but I'll be alight, I just need to be alone for while." said Jeremy before then exiting the Grill.

Back at the police station Sheriff Forbes was informing Mayor Hopkins about the info she had dug up on his request about the newest resident of Mystic Falls.

"Well Mayor let me just say that you have a keen eye for the bizarre." said Liz

"How about we skip the praises Sheriff and you just tell what you've found out on our most recent guest." replied Mayor Hopkins

"Ok, well first off I did some digging on the name Alex Corbett seeing as that's the name listed on her lease agreement and I came up with nothing but luckily I have a friend back at bureau who was able to dig even further and this is what he came up with." said Liz as she handed Mayor Hopkins a huge folder filled with documents, pictures, and recipients.

As Mayor Hopkins began scanning through the folder, Sheriff Forbes would continue on, "Alex Corbett is an alias, that person doesn't exist but an Alexandra Elon Chase does and until now no one was seen or heard from her in years but that's not even the weird part. When she was twelve her entirely family was killed in one night with her being the sole survivor and police report states that it looked as though the family was attacked by some kind of an animal. The report also goes into details about how the bodies were completely sucked dry of all there blood and about how gruesome the scene was when they got there. After that they tried getting one of her living relatives to take her in but not one of them wanted her and then just as they were about to put her in the foster system she took off. After that she doesn't pop back up until her nineteenth birthday when she shows up at her parents bank to claim her fortune seeing as everything that was once theirs is now hers and I mean EVERYTHING, the girl is loaded. Then after that she goes off the grid again, there's been sightings of her here and there through out the years but nothing concrete at least not until now."

"Do you think she's vampire?" asked Mayor Hopkins.

"I'm not sure but a few witnesses placed her at that party in woods a couple nights ago and if that isn't enough she apparently got into an altercation with one of the victims shortly before he was killed. So me and a few deputies are going to head over to her apartment and pick her up." said the Sheriff Forbes as she grabbed her gun.

"You and your deputies just be careful, the last thing we need now is for our sheriffs to be the next tragic loss this town suffers." said Mayor Hopkins

"Don't you worry about us Mayor Hopkins we'll be careful, besides I plan on taking Damon with us for back up." said Sheriff Forbes before placing her gun in it's holster, grabbing her jacket and taking off towards the Salvatore boarding house.

Back at Mystic Grill Matt and Tyler were catching up when Rebekah Mikaelson suddenly strolled through the doors.

"Well speak of the she devil." said Tyler as he spotted Rebekah

Matt quickly turned around after Tyler made his comment and spotted Rebekah almost immediately. "Rebekah." he called out as he and Tyler got to there feet.

With a smile Rebekah walked up to Matt and give him a big hug as she some what snarled at Tyler for his she devil comment.

"So Rebekah what are you doing here I thought you were going to New Orleans?" asked Matt

"I did, I saw Niklaus and then talked with Elijah to find out what it was he wanted and then came back here to see you. It was a really short trip."

"Hey Matt it seems you two have a lot of catching up to do so I'll just see you later." said Tyler

"Oh yea sure man." said Matt before then once again giving Rebekah all of his attention.

Else where Alex was constantly pacing back and forth in her apartment as she was on edge. Ever since the night of the party Alex's powers has some what been on the fritz so as a precaution she has been staying in doors in fear that with her powers being out of whack she was vulnerable to attacks. Finally after pacing and being cooped up for three days straight Alex tossed her hair back grabbed a few vervain bombs, and stakes and then decision that she was going out.

After leaving her apartment and just getting on to the sidewalk Alex was suddenly approached by Sheriff Forbes and two deputies.

"Alex?" asked Sheriff Forbes

"Yes, I'm Alex how can I help you Sheriff?" asked Alex as she glanced from Sheriff Forbes to the two deputies that walked up behind of her.

"Well as you know three nights ago a few high school kids were attacked and after questioning a few other students we found out that you were actually there that night and that you had gotten in to altercation with one of the victims that night."

"Ummm, yea that's true but what does my supposed altercation with the douche have to do with anything especially seeing as he was attacked by some kind of an animal?" asked Alex who was now a little suspicious of Sheriff Forbes and her deputies true intentions.

"Well if you just come with us down to the station we can clear this all up."

"Yea, that's not going to happen. Unless I'm under arrest which I know I couldn't be seeing as I'm not an animal I would like it if you would get out of my way." replied Alex

Suddenly Alex began to hear things and at first she thought it was just the conversation of the people across the street but she'd soon recognize one of the voices as that of Sheriff Forbes which wasn't making any sense seeing as Sheriff Forbes lips weren't moving. Everything around Alex had seemed to slow down greatly especially as the voices got louder. Alex wasn't sure what was going on but she was starting to feel like she did three nights ago when she was high. As Alex tried to get a grip she'd hear one of the male voices say, _"__**There it is, Sheriff Forbes just gave me the signal, now it's time to the jab the bitch."**_

Alex instinctively jumped to the side avoiding being stabbed by one of the deputies with a syringe filled with a sedative and vervain. Thinking fast Alex grabbed the deputies arm bending it inwards causing the deputy to stick himself. Just as she did that she'd hear Sheriff Forbes think, "_**Oh no she's on to us better grab my gun." **_and so with that Alex quickly kicked Sheriff Forbes's gun out of her hand and into the street before then throwing her all her weight forward as she got into a handstand kicking the two deputies behind her square in the chest sending them flying backwards a bit as she expelled out small blast of telekinesis from her feet at the point of impact. Alex then pushed off of the ground going back into her up right position just in time to catch Sheriff Forbes's right hand as she attempted to stake her. After catching Forbes right hand she then push it away before spin kicking the Sheriff in the face dropping her instantly.

Alex looked around as people were now staring and with that she'd take off running. Just as Alex had gotten some what out of view Damon super sped at her pushing into an alley before then pinning her against a wall.

"You again, you know what we have to stop meeting like this." teased Damon.

"I agree." said Alex before then slamming a vervain bomb in Damon's face. Damon would back off as he held his face in his hand and screamed out in pain. Alex not wanting to give him time to recover quickly stabbed him in the stomach with one of her stakes before then sending him flying into a wall as she took running.

As Alex continued to run she'd hear the thoughts of everyone she passed, it was almost unbearable. Without knowing it Alex found herself in the town square were she'd become completely submerged in the thoughts of everyone in the surrounding area, she could hear the thought of every single person around from those walking or driving pass to those in the buildings near by. Alex felt as though she was losing her mind, so in an attempt to stop hearing the voices in her head she placed both her hands over ears but sadly that did nothing for her. Now if that wasn't enough Alex was now being pulled from reality into visions and from visions into reality. One moment she was in the town square of Mystic falls and then in the other she was in the woods by a roaring fire with the dark figure that was chanting the spell from her dream. In actuality Alex never left the town square but her visions seemed so real though, so any time she was saw the vision she moved closer to the dark figure in hopes of seeing a face or something but every time she did that she was actually getting closer and closer to the curb.

Jeremy was just walking around when he'd notice everyone staring and pointing at someone and so out of curiosity he'd get to the front of the crowd only to see Alex obliviously walking around in traffic just barely being missed by drivers as they aggressively honk at her and yell for her to get out of the road.

In the vision Alex had finally gotten close enough to the dark figure but before she could spin the person around and get a glimpse of their face she'd notice a lifeless body lying in front of the dark figure and as Alex saw the face of the dead body she let out a menacing scream, as it was her the person lying lifeless in front of the dark figure was her.

The menacing scream completely pulled her out of the vision just in time to see a car moments away from striking her, just then at the last minute Jeremy grabbed Alex by the waist pulling her and him to safety just in time. As they now lay on the sidewalk, Alex would look up at Jeremy and smile before then passing out.

"Alex? Alex!?" yelled Jeremy

Else where at Klaus's family mansion, Mayor Rudy was finishing up with a very important meeting.

"Everything has been done just as you've instructed." said Mayor Hopkins

"Good so far everything is going according to plan so the last thing I need is any unwanted surprises. So last but certainly not least did you get a hold of Lucy?"

"Yes I did, Abby was able to talk her into coming and seeing Bonnie." replied Mayor Hopkins

"Ok, now then I am going to need you to do one more thing for me. I need you to call a little town meeting and make sure it's around nightfall that when I want to make my grand unveiling, understood?"

"Yes it shall be done, Silas." replied Mayor Hopkins


	6. We Meet Again (Part 1of 2)

"So level with me doc, is she gonna be ok?" asked Jeremy

"Yea, she's fine." replied Meredith

"Ok but are we talking fine, fine or Elena fine?"

Meredith smile was followed by a scoff as she said "I guess I had that one coming, but yes Jeremy she's fine. There were no injuries or bruises chances are she just over exerted herself. So since there's no reason to hold her here I'm going to go sign her release forms and then she'll be free to go."

"Thanks Meredith."

"Anytime, I'm just glad I could help."

As Meredith made her way down the hall Jeremy would enter into Alex's room.

"So did the your little doctor friend confirm what I've been telling you for the last ten minutes?" asked Alex in the most snarkiest of tones

"Yea you were right, Meredith's just finishing up you discharge papers and then you can leave." Jeremy took a brief pause before then asking, "So, are going to tell me what happened to you out there?"

"No, wasn't planning on it." said Alex very casually as she threw on her black leather jacket over her dark blue short sleeve V-neck tee tank top

"No don't do that, don't shut me out." said Jeremy in the most concerned of tones

"I'm not shutting you out Jeremy…because you were never in." answered Alex just before heading for the door.

As Alex was walking pass, Jeremy grabbed her by the arm forcing her to stop and look at him and as there eyes met he pleaded, "Alex please, just tell me what's going on." For a brief and glorious moment it was looking as though Jeremy had finally gotten through to Alex, as her stare was no longer cold, hard, and distant but soft and vulnerable is was as if for that brief moment Jeremy could see into Alex's soul as her beautiful hazel eyes reflected just a bit of the pain and hurt that she'd been carrying through out her enitre life. It was as though Alex was going to open up but to Jeremy's dismay the softness and warmth that was in Alex's eyes quickly vanished and was replaced with that of hardness and determination.

"You might want to get your hands off me." said Alex in a some what hostile tone.

Jeremy reluctantly released Alex's arm and as he did, Alex wasted no time in exiting the room before then shooting the down hall as she made her way out the hospital.

About an hour later or so Jeremy was just getting back to the Salvatore Boarding house. He was just getting off the phone with Tyler as he entered the house and much to his surprise he found Bonnie just standing around in the hallway waiting for him.

"Hey Jeremy." said Bonnie with a smile

The look of shock and joy that was previously on Jeremy's face quickly faded as he closed the door behind him, "Hey Jeremy, is that all you have to say me?" asked Jeremy as he some what blew passed Bonnie

"Jeremy let me explain." pleaded Bonnie as she followed Jeremy into the living room.

"What's there to explain Bonnie? How are you going to explain just up and disappearing." asked a hurt and confused Jeremy

Bonnie would look down at the ground for a second in shame and guilt but would quickly regain composure as she attempted to explain herself. "Jeremy what we had at the beginning of Summer, wasn't real. Believe me when I say I wish it was but it wasn't. After graduation for the first couple of weeks we were always together Jeremy and Grams and the other witches felt that I was holding you back and that wasn't fair to you."

"Holding me back? Bonnie I love you and luckily for us I'm able to see you and talk to you." replied Jeremy

"I know and I love you to, but you can't put your life on hold for a ghost Jeremy. I brought you back from the dead so that you could live your life but with me around you couldn't do that because we were BOTH tying desperately to hold on to something that just isn't there…..but we can't hold on anymore Jeremy." at this point Bonnie made her way over to Jeremy and now was less than a feet away from him. At this very moment they both longed to feel each other's embrace. Jeremy attempted to caress the side of Bonnie's face with his right hand but as to be expected he wouldn't be able to touch her and to Bonnie's dismay she wouldn't be able to feel the warmth of his touch. Jeremy and Bonnie both just stood there in dead silence looking deeply into each others eye communicating only through there gazes.

Jeremy's gaze was suddenly interrupted by Damon, who just strolled in. "Hey you wouldn't have happen to have seen Stefan by any chance have you?" asked Damon

"No I haven't seen him all day." replied Jeremy as he glanced from Bonnie to Damon

"Hey let me ask you something, do you think Stefan's been acting I don't know, weird lately?" asked Damon as he walked up to Jeremy

"Explain what you mean by weird?" asked Jeremy

"You know just not himself. I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad he's having fun and putting himself out there but something just seems off about him and I can't put my finger on it."

"Maybe he's still just coping with the fact that Elena chose you?" said Jeremy

Damon shot Jeremy a look before then saying, "I hope that's not it, because Elena and Caroline are coming home tomorrow and the last thing I need is to be worrying about him going off the edge." replied Damon with a hint of worry in his eyes.

As Silas strolled up and down the streets of Mystic Falls with a huge grin on his face he suddenly found himself stopping dead in his tracks as he picked up on a conversation that caught his attention but only because one of the voices sounded greatly familiar. Silas was now focusing on his super hearing for a minute or two in an attempt to locate the person who's voice alone was beginning to make him very anxious and his palms sweaty.

"Hey Naomi it's me, I'm guessing you're busy seeing as you didn't answer your phone but I need you to call me back as soon as you get this, ok? bye."

After hanging up the phone Alex quickly turn around to leave but instead was startled by Silas who just happened to be standing right behind her. Alex instinctually grabbed her chest with her right hand before taking a step or two backwards as she put some distance between her and Silas.

"You almost give me a heart attack." said Alex as she tried to steady her breathing

Silas wouldn't respond as he was to busy studying Alex's facial features and her appearance which just left him completely speechless as well as baffled.

"Can I help you?" asked Alex who was now becoming more and more uncomfortable by the awkward silence as well as Silas's piercing glare.

"Amelia…Amelia is it really you?" he'd finally get out with the sound of high hope in his tone

Alex quickly looked around before then tucking the left side of her hair behind of her ear, "I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person, my name is Alex."

Silas was still in shock at how much Alex was a dead ringer for Amelia. Silas had no idea what to make of it but that didn't stop him from formulating countless possibilities. Silas even contemplated Alex being Amelia's doppelgänger but he quickly tossed that idea aside as he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Amelia didn't have any kids before her untimely demise, not to mention that there wasn't any reason or purpose for a doppelgänger of Amelia to exist in the world.

As Silas continued to just stare at Alex, Alex would tilt her a head a bit before then asking, " I'm sorry but do I know you?" Alex wasn't sure why but as much as Silas was creeping her out she couldn't help but continue to feel as though she some how knew him which made no sense to her seeing as she knew for a fact that she had never met this man before in her life.

Silas was just about to say something when both he and Alex heard someone call out to her.

"Alex!"

Alex turned in an attempt to see who called out to her and would spot Tyler heading over to her and so before he could get to close Alex figured she'd try and finish up with Silas but as she turned back around to face Silas she would find that he was no longer there. Alex glanced around at the surrounding area to see if she could spot Silas walking away but she wouldn't have any luck. So with a shoulder shrug she'd turn to face Tyler who was now in talking distance.

"Hey Alex, what are you up to?"

"Nothing just talking to myself." replied Alex in reference to Silas just up and vanishing in thin air

"Well if you can spare yourself from yourself how about me and you head to the grill and grab something to eat?" asked Tyler with his charming signature smile

Alex fully well remembered Damon breaking Tyler's neck the night of the party and seeing as he was alive and well she just assumed that he was obviously a vampire which greatly influenced her response to his question, "No thanks." and with that Alex turned to leave and as she did Tyler stretched out his arm placing a hand on her shoulder, "Hey come on one burger won't kill you."

Just as Tyler made contact with Alex, she suddenly felt a chill which was soon followed by a vision of Tyler with vampire fangs and werewolf eyes. As Alex came out the vision she quickly pulled away from Tyler before then taking to a battle stance as she turned to face him.

"What in the hell are you?" asked Alex

"Alex are you ok?" asked Tyler

"Don't try to play dumb, you're to cute for that now answer my question. what in the hell are you?"

"What do you think I am?" asked Tyler

"Honestly I have no idea at first I thought you were a vampire but vampires don't have wolf eyes." said Alex with a cocky tone

Tyler was completely taken off guard by the fact that Alex brought up his wolf eyes especially seeing as he's only been around twice and during none of those times did he trigger his werewolf side.

"Wait, how did you know about that? I've never triggered my werewolf side in front of you."

"Werewolf side? As in there's a part of you that's werewolf, impossible! You can't be a Werewolf AND a vampire."

"Actually they can, and I'm proof of it. I'm a vampire, werewolf hybrid." said Tyler as he waited for Alex's reaction to what he'd just told her.

Many things were going through Alex's mind as she contemplated over how such a hybrid could exist and as she continued to try an make sense of it all she'd begin to ramble to herself, "There's no way this is possible, talk about an imbalance of power. How could nature allow this? Plus there's never been a hybrid like this before, I mean except for..." and just like that everything suddenly clicked.

Alex's bottom jaw was hanging as she stared at Tyler who now had no idea what Alex was thinking seeing as she'd some what lost him in all her ramblings.

"Alex are you ok?" asked Tyler

"For you to be a vampire hybrid you would have had to been turned by Klaus and if you were turned by Klaus then that means that son of bitch finally did it….he broke the curse."

"You know about Klaus?!" asked Tyler in great shock

"I don't just know about Klaus…I know Klaus." replied Alex

"Wait so how do you know Klaus?" asked Tyler

"Look that doesn't matter, right now I just need to talk to Jeremy so do you know where he lives?"

"Yea."

"Good cause you're going to show me, lets go."

Silas watched as Alex and Tyler left the town square and began to making there way towards the Salavtore Boarding house. Silas had been watching Alex as well as listening to her conversation with Tyler this whole time while remaining completely out of sight. Silas was now devoted on finding out the correlation between Amelia Bowdyn the love of his life and this Alex Chase who was the spitting image of the late and powerful Amelia.

Silas looked at his watch and smiled seeing as very shortly phase one of his diabolical plan to get back his beloved was about take place and even though Alex was an unforeseen development, he very much enjoyed it.

"I will know you." said Silas to himself as he went back to watching Alex and Tyler with Alex being his main focus.

(To be continued)


	7. Finally Reunited (Part 2 of 2)

"What we know about the Celts are that they were an ethno linguistic group of tribal societies in the Iron Age and Medieval Europe who spoke Celtic languages and had a similar culture, however the relationship between the ethnic, linguistic and cultural elements to this day still remains uncertain and controversial. Now even though that is the case there have been many hypothesis surrounding thee unknown aspects of the Celts, based on the few artifacts we were able to find and retrieve such as the Hochdorf Dagger and the Vix Torc. I would like to point out that even though there are a few uncertainties still surrounding the Celts one thing is certain and that is, that people known as Druids did exist among them."

Suddenly the Professor would notice the hand of a student that he knew all to well shoot up into the air.

"Yes, Mr. Connell you had something to add?" asked the Professor

"Well sir as much as I find this fascinating this isn't what we were taught. Now I get that you're now the new official Occult teacher but how about we stick to what was previously discussed by Mr. Shane and Mrs. Bennett before they're sudden leave." replied Aiden in the most condescending of tones.

"Ok Aiden, then how about you tell me just exactly what it is you feel we should be discussing."

"Oh man, if I had to go right off the top of my head I would say let's talk about witches, and werewolves though I would much rather us get back on the topic of Qetsiyah, Silas, and his lover. I mean come on Dr. Shane took a leave of absence before we were even able to dig deeper into the story and uncover some facts." finished Aiden with a smirk

"Well sorry to disappoint you Mr. Connell but this is an Occult class we talk about what is and what was, if you want science fiction and a love triangle I suggest you go read one of those twilight books because we will not be talking about any of that in this classroom, not while I'm teaching it any ways."

The other students began to laugh at the professors twilight reference all but Elena who's attention was now solely on Aiden as she found it a little bit stranger how adamant he was about all the supernatural stuff.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you're so close minded, I mean after all you'd think I'd be able to tell by the way you dress. By the way I didn't know big red bowties and coffee brown blazers were making a come back." Aiden said causing his fellow students to laugh and jeer him on as he had just zinged the teacher. Following his last statement Aiden stood up from his seat grabbing his bag and books as he proceeded to the exit but before leaving he would interrupt the professor one last time as he wanted to get in one last statement, "Oh and just a bit of history for you, Druids were said to be magical in nature and that supposedly Wicca is somewhat derived from the ways and customs of the Druids. So I guess witches aren't just science fiction after all." and with that Aiden left as his dominance was clearly felt throughout the classroom.

Elena found herself being taking in by Aiden's charisma and charm but was a bit suspicious about his overwhelming interest in the supernatural especially the parts having to due with Silas and Qetsiyah. After thirty five more minutes of sitting through boring occult class Elena's suffering would finally be over and just as she walked out the door Caroline walked up beside her linking there arms in the process.

"So how was occult class?' asked Caroline who was all cheerful and bubbly

"It was ok I guess, though this guy named Aiden walked out of class after pretty much showing up the professor."

"Well it serves you right for taking an occult class as an elective course, I mean really Elena there were way more interesting courses to choose from. Why did you pick that course any way?"

"Because Caroline, Bonnie's grams use to teach that class, not to mention Dr. Shane and they all knew a lot about the supernatural so I just figured." and just like that Caroline would cut Elena off as she attempted to talk some sense into her best friend

"You figured you'd learn whatever it is you could about the super natural. Elena, look I get it I mean look at all we've been through but seriously nothing good has come out of that Occult class, except for Bonnie's gram of course. So why would you want to go looking for trouble?" asked Caroline

"I wasn't looking for trouble Caroline, I just didn't want us to be taken by surprise again." said Elena

"Ok you know what we're not going to talk about this anymore. Instead we are going to go back on a happy note and rejoice in the fact that we will be home tomorrow. You'll get to see Damon and Jeremy and I'll get to see my mom and we are going to enjoy being in total bliss." said Caroline as she pulled Elena towards her next class of the day which luckily they both were in.

Back in Mystic Falls Jeremy was at the Salvatore Boarding house watching TV with Bonnie at his side while Damon was upstairs going through Stefan's room in hopes of finding something that would help him figure out what was going with his younger brother.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and as Jeremy opened it with out any hesitation Alex immediately blew straight by him stopping only when she got to the living room.

"Sorry Jeremy she insisted." said Tyler before then walking pass Jeremy as he made his way into the living room and shortly after was joined by Jeremy who was completely and utterly confused by what was transpiring before him.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Jeremy and just as Alex was about to start talking Damon would come down the stairs reading the last entry in Stefan's diary. Only to look up and spot not only Jeremy but Tyler and Alex.

"Someone want to explain to me why Buffy the wanna be slayer is standing in my living room." asked Damon

"Are you kidding me! He lives with you!?" asked Alex

"Whoa wait just a second, he lives with me not the other way around." responded Damon in a take charge tone

"Great just great, so we have a vampire, vampire hybrid, a human and whatever she is, so what's she?" asked Alex as she pointed at Bonnie

Damon and Tyler just glanced at each other before Damon then replied, "Who are you pointing at, there's no one there crazy." replied Damon in a teasing tone

Bonnie would gasp before shooting Jeremy a look.

"She can see me?" asked Bonnie

"You can see her?" asked Jeremy

"Yes I can see her why wouldn't I be able to see…" Alex then stopped talking mid sentence before glancing over at Tyler and Damon, "You two can't see her?" she'd ask

"See what asked?" asked Tyler

"Obviously some kind of dead spirit if Jeremy can see it as well." answered Damon

Alex then took a seat as she tried to make sense of everything that had happen to her thus far since coming to Mystic Falls. "What is up with this town?" asked Alex though she was more or less talking to herself.

Jeremy glanced at Bonnie before then taking a seat next to Alex, "Maybe we should go some where else and talk about this" replied Jeremy as he couldn't afford to fill Alex in at the Salvatore house seeing as other than him no one else knew that Bonnie was dead. Alex surprisingly enough agreed to go with him and just like that Alex, Jeremy and Bonnie took there leave and made there way to the witch burial ground leaving both Tyler and Damon behind. Damon then instructed Tyler to go to the town meeting later tonight to keep an eye on the town people seeing as he found it strange that the Mayor decided to hold a town meeting just after night fall when the vampire responsible for all the killings hadn't been identified let alone caught yet. Damon intended on staying at the house in hopes of catching Stefan when he got home as he planned on convincing him to tag along to the town meeting.

Over at the Bennett house hold Lucy had just arrived and was being greeted by Rudy who had asked his ex-wife Abby to send Lucy his way telling her that he needed help with Bonnie and her powers.

Lucy and Rudy were making small talk before Lucy was abruptly knocked over head and carried away by Silas.

"You better go an get ready Mayor, you have a town meeting tonight after all." said Silas before then super speeding away with an unconscious Lucy.

An hour before night fall Silas finally returned home only to find Damon waiting for him.

" Don't even start." is all Silas said as he made his way towards the stairs.

Damon suddenly super sped in front of Silas refusing him access to the stairs.

"Oh believe me brother all I've been trying to DO is not start but obviously I'm gonna have to."

"Damon get out of my way."

"No, now you have been avoiding me ever since Elena chose me over you and I'm sick of it. If you have something to say to me just say it, but this whole avoiding thing you're doing has to stop especially seeing as Elena will be in town tomorrow and I need to know you'll be ok."

Silas would begin to laugh before then saying, "You know what you're right I do have something to say to you and I've actually been dieing to tell you this for a while now. Replied Silas before then leaning in closer to Damon, "I'm not Stefan." replied Silas with a grin

"Ok and I'm a fairy." replied Damon sarcastically

Silas just laughed at Damon's remark before then grabbing him by the throat and lifting him of the ground.

A look of utter shock and astonishment quickly washed over Damon's face Silas as he was taking by surprised at the tremoundous about of strength that was being demonstrated, "Stefan?" he'd ask as he struggled to get free of Silas's grip

Silas just smirked as he shook his head no in reference to Damon calling him Stefan and at the moment as though he had an epiphany Damon now realized and accepted the truth, "Silas."

With out warning Silas then threw Damon into a wall before then super speeding over to him and snapping his neck all in one quick and precise movement. Silas then dragged Damon downstairs and locked him away but only after bleeding him out as to insure that Damon wouldn't interfere with him and his revenge.

Jeremy and Alex had just finished talking about everything from how she was a psychic to Jeremy's relationship with Damon and was now going to head over to the town meeting when Bonnie decided to go on ahead just as she figured that it would be easier to just fill Alex and Jeremy in on whatever it was that they might have missed on their way there.

Rudy was just finishing up when he'd call Silas up on stage. Silas went about introducing himself as well as explaining to the people of Mystic Falls that it was in fact him who was going around feeding and killing all those he came across. He then used his power of compulsion to get the whole town to turn on each other, causing a big and vicious riot to take place right in the middle of the town square before it began to venture outwards through the entire town. Silas began to laugh manically as he enjoyed watching the chaos and anarchy that was unfolding before his very eyes.

He then turned and congratulated Rudy on a job well done before then telling Rudy that he had one more thing left to do. Then with out warning Silas openly and viciously begin to feed on Rudy.

Bonnie had just arrived to see Silas drain the last bit of blood from Rudy's neck before then tossing his corps aside. Bonnie dropped to her knees in tears as she felt completely and utterly helpless. All around the town people were fighting, stealing, and setting fires to business, it was nothing but mayhem through out the town of Mystic Falls.

Alex and Jeremy had finally arrived at the town square and sadly for them there arrival hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Oh my god, what in the hell is going on here?" asked Alex

"I don't know but your guess is as good as mine." replied Jeremy

Then out of no where Alex and Jeremy would come under attack.

Not wanting to hurt their attackers Alex sent them flying backwards using her power of telekinesis.

"Hello Alex." a voice said and as Alex and Jeremy turned around to face the individual, Jeremy received a back handed slap across the face sending him flying into the windshield of a near by car knocking him unconscious almost immediately. Alex attempted to use her powers on Silas but thinking fast Silas super sped behind her making sure to grab a hold of both her arms in the process.

"Sorry but I can't have you using your powers on me, you understand don't you Amelia?"

"Like I said before my name is Alex." suddenly Alex push off the ground using her power of telekinesis for strength as she and Silas went barreling through a store window.

Silas's grip on Alex's arm had loosen and so using that as an opportunity to escape Alex tried running away only to fall after her left leg buckled on her as a huge piece of glass was embedded in her leg. Alex grinded her teeth in pain as she slowly got back to her feet and attempted to limp over to Jeremy.

Silas easily get to his feet while dusting himself off in the process, "She's good." he said before then super speeding in front Alex. "Sorry but you're coming with me." said Silas with the most devious grin. With out warning or even time to counter Alex was thrown over Silas's shoulder and super speed away as the town continued on in chaos and anarchy all through the night.


	8. After Math

It was just after midnight and everyone in the village was fast asleep, all except Amelia Bowdyn who was on the run some where deep in the woods. The sounds of owls and crickets accompanied by the sounds of feet trampling through the grass echoed through out the woods. Amelia's breathes were short and raspy from exhaustion as she was running as fast as her legs would allow, all the while keeping a form grip on the ends of her dress which was hiked up a bit as to give her legs flexibility for running.

As Amelia continued running through the woods, she could hear the sound of her purser's feet trampling on the grass behind her as well as the sound of bushes being ruffled as he ran through them in hot pursuit of her. Amelia had just came across a small clearing when her purser suddenly leaped on her from behind. Amelia and the purser rolled around in the grass for a minute or two as they wrestled for supremacy which soon ended with the purser claiming victory as he now laid on top of Amelia.

"You… are fast ...for a girl in a dress." said the man as he attempted to catch his breathe

"And you sir are a cheater, we agreed not to use our powers, Silas." smiled Amelia as she lightly kissed him on the lips

"Can you blame me? You're a fast runner, besides I couldn't bare the thought of not being able to hold in my arms any longer." grinned Silas

A genuine smile quickly made it's way on across Amelia's face, "You always know just what to say don't you, but I guess that's to be expected based on your many indiscretions." joked Amelia

The smile on Silas's face instantly faded and with that he'd sit himself after getting off of Amelia

"What's wrong?" asked Amelia who was now confused as she didn't understand Silas's sudden change in attitude.

"You do know that I love you, right Amelia?" asked a vulnerable Silas

"Of course I do, Silas what's wrong?"

"I tire of our double life Amelia, we are lovers by night and strangers by day. All because the people we cherish wish us not to be together."

"Silas where is all this coming from?"

"Earlier today your father approached me and told me that I would never be good enough for you and how I am nothing but a user, and a stealer of innocence."

"My father knows of us?"

"Amelia he's found you a betrothed."

Amelia instantly grabbed the sides of Silas's face, "Silas listen to me as long as I live you will be the only man I will ever love and no one not even my father will ever make me feel otherwise. Remember that it is for you my heart beat always."

"Run away with me Amelia, let us leave this village and be together forever and always."

Before Amelia could answer Alex would suddenly awake instantly popping up into an up right position while grabbing her chest with her right hand as she attempted to steady her breathing. It ended up taking Alex a few seconds before finally remembering what had taken place last night, and with that she'd run her left hand up and down her left leg only to find that the glass that was previously embedded in her leg was removed and not only that but she was fully healed.

"So you're finally awake." said Silas as he emerged out of the shadows and into the light

"You…you fed me your blood didn't you."

"Well it was either save you or let you bleed out and luckily for you, you are of interest to me."

Alex began looking around and all she'd see was cold wet stone walls and jagged edges before then peering pass Silas as she saw ray of light which seemed to lead to the entrance of her prison.

"Where are we?" asked Alex

"Well if you most know we're in one of the caves near the falls but who cares, what I'm more interested in is what you were dreaming about seeing as you said my name and all." smirked Silas

"I'm surprised you don't already know, weren't you just in my head!?" asked Alex in a snarky tone

Silas began to chuckle before then saying, "Actually I wasn't and that wasn't with a lack of trying, believe me. It seems that even when you're unconscious your gifts seem to protect your mind from any outside influence." Silas then turned and began to make his way over to the cooler positioned a few feet behind him. He simply grabbed a bottle of water and toss it at Alex who then caught it with a confused look on her face.

"You lost a lot of blood and though I healed your wound your body is still greatly depleted of water so drink up." said Silas as he folded his arms

Alex quickly got to feet and attempted to run towards the exit only to be cut off by Silas after he super speed in front of her.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to go find Jeremy and an attempt to reverse the mess you've created."

"You're not going any where."

"Oh really, you going to stop me?"

"Don't push your luck little girl."

"Who are you trying to kid, you and I both know you aren't going to kill me because if you were you'd have done it last night. Now move!" said Alex as she attempted to push pass Silas only to be sent flying backwards and into wall after Silas pushed her back into the cave.

After hitting her back and falling to the ground Alex used her right hand to grab her lower back as she was in pain and as Silas began to approach her, her entire body began to tense up out of fear as she prepared for the worst.

Silas ended up stopping a few inches short of her before kneeling down, "Let's get one thing straight here, even though I've decided not to kill you that doesn't mean I won't hurt you if I have to, especially seeing as I can simply heal you by feeding you my blood which means you'd better start doing as I say before I start breaking bones. Oh and I wouldn't worry about the people of Mystic Falls I only compelled them for the night." smirked Silas before then getting to his feet and walking over to another part of the cave.

As Silas walked over to other part of the cave Alex found herself saying, "I look like her…Amelia."

Silas stopped mid stride as Alex's statement had cut him deep, "Identical." is all he'd say before then continuing all the while never looking back at Alex who was still laid out on the floor after being thrown by him a few minutes ago.

A few minutes later Elena and Caroline was just getting into town and as they drove in they began to see a few people passed out on the other side of the road. They both just nervously chuckled and brushed it off as the after math of an out of control party but as they got further into town they soon began to see more and more people just passed out all around town followed by busted windows, broken doors and smoke that was still hurling off of buildings that were burnt down, but the worst sight off all were the dead corpses.

Caroline immediately stopped the car before glancing over at Elena and with that they both got out the car and begin walking around.

"Oh my god!" said Elena

"What could have happened here?!" asked Caroline as she began to check the pulses of a few people before then spotting her unconscious mother, who was passed out in front of her cop car. "Mom!" yelled Caroline before super speeding over to her. Caroline attempted to wake Sheriff Forbes by shaking her but to no avail and with that Caroline began to get a bit frantic and emotional as she began to think worst and so in one last attempt to wake her mother Caroline slapped her hard across the face causing Sheriff Forbes to cough a bit as she was now conscious but fairly weak and completely out of it.

Caroline glance over at Elena in relief before then saying, "Elena I'm going to take my mom home, I'll catch up with you later, ok."

"Yea go, just take care of you're mom." responded Elena before Caroline then took off with her mother cradled in her arms.

Elena then tuck the right side of her hair behind her ears as she took in the sight and smell of everything around her which was beginning to make her sick to her stomach as she couldn't handle seeing all the corpses and with that she let a big gasped before muttering, "Damon, Jeremy." and with that Elena super sped all the way to the Salvatore boarding house,

She bursted through the front door before super speeding into Jeremy's room and then into Damon's before then calling out for them both with worry and fear in her voice. Damon hearing Elena calling out for him and Jeremy attempted to call back to her but for how weak he was he wouldn't be able to get anything out except a cough or two as he began choking on his own blood to which Elena would hear due to her super hearing. With in seconds Elena was at Damon's side and after seeing how bad he looked she super sped towards the freezer and grabbed a couple blood bags before rushing back to Damon.

As Damon began drinking from the blood bag Elena asked him if he knew where Jeremy was to which all he could do was shake his head no. Suddenly Elena heard footsteps and with that she super sped up to the living room to find Matt and Rebekah laying an unconscious Jeremy on the sofa. Elena without a second thought rushed over to the couch and kneeled beside it as she wanted to be at her brother's side. As she waited for hrt brother to gain consciousness she'd begin to run a hand through Jeremy's spiked hair.

"Is he ok?" asked Elena as tears began running from eyes, down to her cheeks

"Yea he's ok, just knocked out for what we can tell." said Matt in a caring tone

After sighing in relief Elena then stared up at Matt and Rebekah, "Thank you guys for bringing him here and by any chance do either of you know what happened to the town? "

"No we don't have a clue Elena, we were just hanging at the grill when a mob of people broke in and started attacking us then at sunrise everyone in town who was still alive began passing out. Then when me and Rebekah began looking around we found Jeremy passed out on the hood of a car. It looked as though he was thrown on to it by someone pretty strong." said Matt

Elena glanced from Matt to Jeremy

"Elena that's not all, we also found Mayor Hopkins drained of all his blood."

Elena gasped in horror of the image that flashed in head, "Oh my god, Bonnie's gonna freak when she finds out. Who…who would do this?"

Out of no where Damon suddenly entered into the room, "Silas." answered Damon in reference to Elena's question

"Wait one bloody second did you just say Silas, as in first Immortal to walk thee earth, Silas?" asked Rebekah

"That'd be the one, and what are you doing here?" asked Damon to Rebekah

"Silas, but how can that be? Bonnie petrified him and Stefan was supposed to dump him in the quarry?" asked Elena

"I don't know Elena but I intend on finding out especially seeing as that sneaky, conniving bastard was pretending to be Stefan this whole time."

Elena quickly got to her feet as she tried to digest all that Damon was saying, "Wait if Silas was pretending to be Stefan this whole time then….then where's Stefan?" asked Elena as she glanced at Damon, Rebekah, and Matt.

"Just so we're clear, me and Matt has been out of town till just recently so we certainly don't know." replied Rebekah

The look in Damon's face showed just how bad he felt about the whole situation.

"You don't think he killed Stefan do you?" asked a highly concerned Elena

Damon walked up to Elena and cupped her face in his hands, "Elena I promise you we will find Stefan, trust me." said Damon before then kissing her passionately.

Damon, Elena, Matt and Rebekah began talking about Silas and as they ran through countless scenarios of how he might have been freed Qetsiyah and Connor watched on from the other side before then moving over to Jeremy's unconscious body.

"You know what you have to do?" asked Qetsiyah

"Yea, but are you sure this is going to work?" asked Connor

"Yes, the boy's a medium which makes him susceptible but not only that, he was activated after your death which means he carries your legacy so there's a connection between you two, besides you'll have my help."

"Works for me." replied Connor

Suddenly Bonnie out of no where Bonnie appeared, "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you my dare." replied Qetsiyah

"It concerns me if you intend on doing something to my friends." explained Bonnie

"Go now, and remember you only have a small window of opportunity before his sprit ejects you from it's body." said Qetsiyah as she addressed Connor

"Shouldn't take me long." smiled Connor

"You plan on possessing Jeremy? I won't let you!" said Bonnie

"Who said you had a choice ?" asked Qetsiyah

In a desperate attempt to stop Connor, Bonnie attempted to interfere with a spell but instead found herself on her knees gasping for air and screaming in agonizing pain as it felt as though her insides were fire.

Qetsiyah then signaled to Connor that it was time and with no hesitation Connor jumped into Jeremy's body.

Qetsiyah slowly walked over to Bonnie as she continued to apply pain, "I suggest you learn your place my dare child. I created this place therefore I make the rules and those who dare oppose me will be punished a descendant or not." and with that Qetsiyah stopped applying pain to Bonnie before suddenly vanishing

With in minutes Jeremy awoke gasping for air and as Elena, and Matt rushed over to see if he was ok Bonnie could do nothing but watch on as Connor was now using Jeremy's body for some ulterior motive cooked up by Qetsiyah. Yet again Bonnie felt utterly useless as there was no way for her to inform her friends and no way for her to get Connor out of Jeremy's buddy especially not with Connor being protected by Qetsiyah who by far was the strongest supernatural being on the other side.


	9. Game On

"Hey, you gave us quite the scare." joked Matt as he lightly punched Jeremy in the arm

"Jeremy how do you feel, are you ok?" asked Elena as she hugged him

Jeremy's face showed great distain for Elena as she hugged him which was cut short as Jeremy shoved her off him, "What the hell do you think you're doing vampire?!" asked Jeremy as Elena crashed into the coffee table behind her.

Damon wasting no time super sped over to Jeremy grabbing him by his shirt just before slamming and pinning him up against the wall across the living room. "You wanna try that again?" asked Damon as he kept Jeremy pinned against the wall

"Get off me!" demanded Jeremy as he tried getting free of Damon but to no avail.

Damon pulled Jeremy off the wall for a split second only to then slam him back into it, "You want to tell me what's you're problem little Gilbert?" asked Damon

"Damon, don't hurt him." called out Elena as she got to her feet. "Jer it's me, it's Elena."

"Is it just me or is this little click highly dysfunctional?" asked Rebekah

Elena shot a look at Rebekah before then walking over to Jeremy, "Come on Jeremy, you've got to snap out of it. I can't…. I can't lose you." said an emotional Elena

Jeremy was still try to get free of Damon and his eyes showed nothing but hate and hostility for those in the room but with in a few seconds Connor soon remembered that he was in Jeremy's body and that if he was going to complete his mission he was going to have to pretend to be Jeremy. Which he hated seeing as all he wanted to do at this very moment was stake Elena, Damon, and Rebekah but he knew that if he didn't do what Qetsiyah had sent him there to do that he'd pay for it later so in an attempt to get into character Jeremy finally stopped struggling against Damon now was still very suspicious of him.

Elena tapped Damon on the shoulder in order to prompt him to release Jeremy. Damon hesitantly loosened his grip on Jeremy as he took a few baby steps back all the while never taking his eyes off Jeremy.

Elena was now standing directly in front of Jeremy and as much as she wanted to hug him she fought the urge as she decided to proceed with caution. "Jer?"

"Elena? Elena!" said Jeremy with great relief just before grabbing a hold of her as he gave her the biggest hug he possibly could. "Elena I'm so sorry, I must have lost it for second." replied Jeremy just before coming out the hug

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad that you're ok." smiled Elena

While Jeremy and Elena was having there little moment Damon still couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right but his suspicions along with Elena and Jeremy's moment would have to wait as both were suddenly interrupted.

"Not to break up you're ever fleeting happiness but are we forgetting that Silas is on the loose?" asked Rebekah in a snide yet worried tone "Jeremy do you happen to remember anything about last night?"

Jeremy thought about it for a second or two before then shaking his head as he answered, "No, nothing it's kind of a blur."

"Great." replied a sarcastic Rebekah

"So what are we going to do?" asked Matt

"WE aren't going to anything, I'm going to try an find Stefan. Elena and Jeremy will stay here and you two can go get killed for all I care." answered Damon as he began heading towards the door

"And just how do you plan on finding Stefan or better yet staying alive long enough to even attempt a search?" asked Rebekah

"Staying alive seems to be a natural talent of mine so I wouldn't worry to much."

"Damon I'm going with you." said Elena

"No, you're not."

"You can't stop me, I'm more than capable enough to make my own choices Damon."

"Oh, is the happy couple having a spat, how disappointing and I was really pulling for the two of you." said Rebekah in the most sarcastic tone followed by a smirk

"Elena I don't have time for this, and on top of that I can't protect you against Silas. This guy has serious years on me and the last thing I need is to be worrying about you while I'm trying to find Stefan."

"Damon…..I love you and that's why I can't let you do this alone. We're stronger together." said Elena before then passionately locking lips with Damon

"Ugrh, I think I'm going to be sick." said Rebekah, causing Damon and Elena to cut there kiss short as Elena then rolled her eyes at Rebekah. After separating from Elena, Damon began looking around the room as a confused look shot across his face. "Where's Jeremy?" asked Damon.

Matt, Elena, and Rebekah then began glancing around the room before Elena finally said, "He's gone."

"Hmm, wonder what gave you that idea? I know maybe it's the lack of his presence?" zinged Rebekah

Over at the Forbes house Elizabeth Forbes was finally coming to which brought nothing but joy and relief for Caroline who was in panic mode from the moment she saw her mother laying in the street unconscious and covered in blood but now she was all cleaned up and in bed.

"Caroline? Caroline what are you doing here?!" asked Elizabeth as she attempted to sit up only to grab her forehead in pain.

Caroline placed a hand on her mother's shoulder while using the other to tuck her back into bed, "You just need to lie back down and not worry about anything. I'm going to take care of you and when you're back to your full self we can talk about just what the hell is going on with this town."

"Caroline…"

"Ah no talking till then." interrupted Caroline "You need to save your strength and just focus on getting better. By the way I'm going to get some water and an Advil for the headache, be right back." smiled Caroline as she existed her mother's room and made her way down stairs.

After coming off of the last step Caroline looked around the living room before then making her way to kitchen when out of no where she'd feel a hand grab a hold of her left shoulder and wasting no time she grabbed a hold of the person's arm with her right hand before then flipping them over her shoulder using a combination of her vamp speed and strength to catching them off guard.

After the intruder was slammed into the ground he instantly got back on his feet and in no time flat, slammed Caroline into a nearby counter top causing the sliver wear on top of it to fall to the ground. The intruder was strong and seemingly could move as fast as Caroline if not faster.

Elizabeth hearing the sound of things breaking added with the loud thuds that echoed through out the house which was caused by Caroline and the intruder slamming each other around caused her to call out to Caroline but to her dismay she wouldn't receive a response, instead she'd just continue to hear the loud thud sounds.

After being slammed into the counter top Caroline quickly slammed the intruders head into the cupboards only to then be turned and placed in a neck hold from behind."

Caroline wasn't able to break free until after hearing the sound of a gunshot which caused the intruder to loosen his grip and using this as an opportunity Caroline head butted the guy in the square in the face using the back of her head before then once again flipping him over her shoulder except this time she dug the heel of her shoe in his chest as she applied her weight and vampire strength to keep the assailant pinned to the floor.

Caroline and the intruder finally made eye contact, "Tyler!?"

"Caroline!?"

Followed by a sigh Caroline lifted her heel off of Tyler's chest before helping him get to his feet, "Tyler what are you doing here?'

"Well after waking up in the smoke pit at school and seeing the town and the people in the shape there were in I thought I'd come and check on your mom but then I picked up the scent of a vampire along with hers and I thought you were the vampire responsible for all the killings that's been happening.

"Hi Tyler." said Elizabeth as she turned back on the safety on her gun

"Hey Mrs. Forbes." answered Tyler

"I'll be right back." said Caroline as she went and got her mom back in to bed before coming back down stairs and going on the porch to talk with Tyler.

"I didn't know you were coming back into town." said Tyler just as Caroline and gotten on the porch

"Yea, well I didn't think it mattered. I mean it's not like we're still together."

"I know we're not together but it would still be nice to know when you're gonna be back in town Caroline!"

"Sorry ok whatever, but on to more important things. Do you have any idea what went on last night?"

"I don't remember anything, I mean there's bits and pieces but none of it makes sense." replied a some what disappointed Tyler

"I know It's weird, my mom doesn't seem to remember anything after Mayor Rudy's speech apparently, which can only mean she was compelled and I'm guessing you were to seeing as your can't remember anything either."

"Well if you're right about the compelling then there's only three people I know that can compel other vampires."

Caroline glanced over at Tyler with great intrigue, "You don't think?"

"That's exactly what I think." interrupted Tyler as he knew that him and Caroline were both on the same page.

Tyler and Caroline was then caught in a moment of awkward silence but before either of them could say anything in an attempt to break the silence Caroline used the fact that she heard her mother coughing as a way to excuse herself as she went back into the house leaving Tyler out on the porch with his thoughts.

Around Mystic Fall all the towns people who weren't dead was waking up and just like Tyler, Jeremy, and Sheriff Forbes no one could remember just what exactly had taking place last night but that soon didn't matter as the sight of there semi wrecked town accompanied with the sight of all those who were dead turned the stomachs of all the towns people. Yet the death that had everyone completely baffled was that of their beloved Mayor Hopkins who was left on stage for display. While all the town people including Elena and her group attempted to repair and fully piece together all the pieces of last night, the two master minds behind the town's down fall casually sit and converse about their future endeavors.

"So, I take it you got the witch?"

"Yes I have Lucy in my possession, I suppose a thank you is in order."

"No need, just give me what I want and that'll be thank you enough."

"Trust me you will have what you so desire, after I get what it is I want."

"Speaking of, how's that girl you took from little Jeremy Gilbert doing?

"She's fine, though she's as stubborn and hardheaded."

"Well I'm sure if any one can break her it's you. Hope you don't mind me asking but how is it that you are able to meet with me, I mean I don't see that girl of yours staying put."

"I placed a huge boulder in front of the cave exit. That way no one gets in and no one gets out."

"Well I think we should toast."

And with that Silas raised his glass which was full of blood, while Katherine raised her glass of wine and the two toasted as they prepared for phase two of their plan completely unaware though that a few new players would soon join the game and that an old player was in the midst of making a move which would soon put Silas in checkmate position.


	10. Unconditional Love

"Grams, Grams!"

"What is it child, are you ok?"

"It's Jeremy he's being possessed by Connor, grams we've got to do something!"

"I'm sorry child but there's nothing I can do, Qetsiyah greatly out powers me and if you know what's good for you Bonnie you'll stay out of this one. Qetsiyah is an extremely powerful witch to the likes I have never seen before and the fact that she can still affect the world of the living from this side all on her own is a test to that power. "

"Grams I can't, it's Jeremy."

"Bonnie she has no intentions of hurting Jeremy, her main goal is killing Silas." assured Grams

"How can you be so sure? You've always told me to trust my instincts and Grams I'm telling you I don't know what it is but every time I'm around her I get this dark, cold chill that runs up my spine. Grams I don't think she's on our side and I'm sorry but I can't let her put my friends in danger."

Sheila reluctantly let out a smile which was accompanied with a head shake, "Have I ever told you just how stubborn you are?"

"All the time, Dad says I get it from you." smiled Bonnie

"Well he isn't wrong but if you're serious about wanting to help your friends then you have to learn how to use your powers to affect the world of the living and I just might know the person to teach you how do that, come follow me." replied Sheila as she grabbed hold of Bonnie's hand.

Back at the cave Alex was putting her finishing touches on her last pentagram drawing which was located on the walls just before reaching the entrance of the cave. When Alex had finished her drawing, she poured water into hand and mixed it with the dirt from cave floor to make mud. She then began to smear the mud all over her drawings as she wanted to keep them concealed from Silas at least until it was time to use them. Alex then began to hear the moving of boulders from the outside the cave which meant that Silas was back. Alex's heart beat began to quicken as she still hadn't cast the spell to remove the drawings from sight and now if she did cast the spell Silas would most surely hear her and know that something was up where on the other hand if she didn't chant the spell Silas would see her pentagrams and she more than likely would end up getting roughed up and then be forced in to removing the drawings any way.

After taking a deep breathe Alex decided to go through with the spell so she placed herself in between both drawings to which she then extend both her arms and quickly began to repeat the word cadaverous which means conceal in latin and as she chanted this word the palm of her hands glowed red for a split second as a pentagram quickly emerged and then suddenly vanish. Alex's drawings had been concealed from sight just as Silas had completely removed the giant boulder that was blocking the entrance to the cave.

"What were you just chanting asked? Asked Silas just before Alex attempted to run pass him but was easily stopped by a backhanded slap from Silas which sent her flying back into the cave before crashing and rolling across the cold, wet cave floor.

"Why can't you just behave?"

After Alex caught herself she slowly got back to her feet as she used the cave wall for balance. "If you think I'm just going to stay here and be your pet, you my friend are sadly mistaken." replied Alex just before spitting blood.

"Are you ok?" asked Silas after seeing Alex spit out blood

"As if you care."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." said what seemed to be an almost remorseful Silas

Alex used the back of her hand to wipe the blood from off her lips and as she did this she shot Silas a dirty look as she was outraged at the fact that he had the nerves to ask her if she was ok after just backhanding her to the point that she was now bleeding from the mouth.

"Well guess what, I don't want you to care." snapped Alex before turning and walking away from him as she headed over to the cooler to which she'd grab a bottle of ice cold water and apply it to the right side of her face which was now burning hot and aching. After grabbing the bottle of water Alex then took a seat on top the cooler as she continued to apply the ice cold bottle of water to her face.

Silas scoffed before leaning up against one of the walls in the cave,

"What that Amelia girl ever saw in you I will never know." said Alex

Silas's head sharply turned in Alex's directions after hearing her recent comment. "She saw me for who I really was."

"And that would be?"

"A good man, who loved her more than she could ever imagine." replied Silas in a somewhat sharp tone

"Good? I'm sorry but GOOD is defiantly NOT one of the words I would use to describe you." replied Alex as she rolled her eyes

"Contrary to what you might think, I'm not the bad guy here."

"Are you kidding me? You've killed countless people, turned a town against itself, and not to mention kidnapped me and yet you still have the nerve to stand there with a straight face and say you're not a bad guy?" asked a completely shocked and agaited Alex "Hell and I haven't even mentioned the two times you've struck me, you know what though you're right you're not a bad guy you're a monster. Now I have no idea who this Amelia chick was, but obviously if she fell for you she was a VERY bad judge of character, if not a killer herself."

Just as Alex had finished her last statement Silas super sped in front of her slamming the palm of his right hand against the wall behind her causing the cave wall to shake as the loud thud sound made from his hand striking the wall echoed through out the cave. Silas was now up close and personal as his face was now mere inches away from Alex's, "Let me tell you something, you can paint me as a monster, hell you can even hate me for all I care but if ever question, or speak of Amelia OR her virtue in a negative manner in front of me again, I WILL KILL YOU, Look alike or not." stated Silas in the most coldest and serious of tones.

It was at that very moment that Alex realized just how much Silas loved Amelia and it shocked her to no end just how protective he was over the mere memory of her. Silas on the other hand was feeling a number of emotions which ranged from anger, to guilt, from guilt to sorrow but the one feeling that seemed to over power all the others was love. The love he had for Amelia was stronger than anything else he was feeling and even though he knew that Alex wasn't Amelia he didn't care and so with no warning Silas pulled Alex into him as he planted the most passionate kiss on her and for a brief moment Alex found herself going along with the kiss as she was suddenly taken over by feelings of longing, and love which ended up subsiding as quickly as they came. Alex then forcefully shoved Silas away from her as a look of confusion and anger shot across her face.

Silas backed away as a look of desperation showed clear across his face, as he longed for the touch and kiss of his one true love. Alex's breathing was heavy as she was still a little taken back by that powerful and mesmorizing kiss. Silas continued to stare at Alex the same way he use to stare at Amelia. Alex at this time was making it her mission not to make eye contact with Silas as she attempted to make sense of what had just happen. Alex didn't like Silas and could barely stand him yet when his lips met hers she was struck with feelings for him that she couldn't explain or understand.

"Alex."

"No, no talking." interrupted Alex as she didn't care to hear what Silas had to say. "Please just leave me alone." pleaded Alex

Silas was going to comply with Alex's wishes but after taking a few steps towards the exist he stopped, as the feeling he got from kissing Alex began to play out in his head causing Silas to glance back at her especially seeing as the way he felt while kissing Alex was the same way he use to feel when kissing his beloved Amelia. Silas suddenly super sped in front of Alex as he attempted to kiss her again as he longed to feel the way he did when Amelia was around but unlike last time Alex wasn't allowing it, so with a wave of her hand Alex sent Silas flying into a sharp long piece of rock that was sticking out of the cave wall. After Silas was impaled Alex began running full speed towards the exit. At this time Silas lifted himself off the rock before super speeding over and grabbing Alex from behind as he made sure to have her arms pinned to the her side. Silas was dripping blood from his abdomins and as Alex struggled to get free of his hold, Silas suddenly bit into her neck and began to feed.

Alex screamed out after being bitten but Silas just continued on to feed taking a few breaks in between feeding to come up for air not that he really needed to. As Silas feed on her Alex began to recite a chant in latin but the chant ended up being drawn out as she struggled to remain conscious from the steady and continous loss of blood. Just as Alex was finished chanting she noticed the pentagrams she drew earlier were now visible and glowing red so with the last once of strength she had Alex pushed off of her feet using her power of telekinesis to propel her and Silas to the entrance of the cave but just as Alex was making it pass the glowing pentagrams on the wall a huge wall of energy formed and struck Silas just as he got close to the glowing pentagrams causing him to loosen his hold on Alex as he was sent barreling back into the cave.

Silas quickly recovered and as he got back on his feet he attempted to super speed after Alex who was now lying on the floor just outside the cave but as Silas got close to the entrance he found himself slamming into an invisible wall of energy. Silas watched as Alex slowly got to her feet while making sure to apply pressure to her neck wound.

"Alex let me out of here." demanded Silas but when Alex didn't respond right away Silas rapidly began pounding on the invisible wall of energy and so a scared and weak Alex turned and to ran away in fear and terror that Silas would in fact break through her magical wall sooner rather than later.

As Silas watched Alex run away an image of Amelia lying dead in a pool of her own blood popped into his head and as it did Silas began to pound even harder against the invisible wall as he began to yell out Alex's name continuously all while still pounding on the invisible wall.


	11. Blood Ties

" I can not believe, my mom said I was smothering her and then kicked us out! I mean hello, I only found her unconscious and badly injured, you'd think that would give me the right to be overly protective." said a some what frustrated Caroline

"Well in all fairness you can be a bit much, I mean come on Caroline, did you really have to offer to carry her to the bathroom?" smirked Tyler

"Hey, I was just trying to help she needs to stay off her feet after all." said Caroline as she tried her hardest to sound convincing

"Yea, sure." replied Tyler in a highly sarcastic tone before then breaking out in laughter

"That's not funny" smiled Caroline before then lightly punching Tyler's arm

"Come on it kind of is." smiled Tyler

Suddenly the smile on Caroline's face vanished as she stopped walking and began sniffing the air, "Do you smell that?" asked Caroline as she looked over at Tyler

Tyler then begin to sniff the air and only after catching the scent would he then reply, "It smells like blood."

"Yea, dry blood." replied Caroline before then super speeding off in the direction from which the scent was coming from with Tyler close behind.

Caroline and Tyler finally came to a stop after finding the source of the smell. A Look of worry and shock hot across Tyler's face, just as Caroline asked, "Whose that?"

"Alex!" is all Tyler said before rushing over to the unconscious body. Tyler then flipped Alex on to her back as he checked for a pulse and to his relief he found one.

"Wait you know this girl? Who is she?" asked Caroline

"I'll fill you in later but first we need to get her out of the woods. My place is closer so we'll take her there." said Tyler as he scooped Alex into his arms and then super sped all the way to the Lockwood Mansion with Caroline by his side.

After bursting through the door, Tyler gently laid Alex on the couch before telling Caroline to go and get a wet rag. Caroline nodded in agreement before heading towards the kitchen. Tyler then tilted Alex's head to the other side so he could get a better look at the bite mark on her neck.

"Got it." said Caroline as she entered back into the room with a wet rag and as she handed it to Tyler she'd once again ask, "So who is she?"

Tyler began to clean the dry blood from Alex's neck and hands as he answered, "Her name is Alex and she's new in town, plus I think she might be witch."

"Does she know about you?"

"Yea, she knows about me and Damon."

"Ok so a random witch blows into the town, and a few days later the whole town goes wacky and you're cleaning her up?! Have you guys learned nothing from everything we've been through? Nothing is ever a coincidence, for all we know she's behind this."

"I don't think so Caroline, besides she's pretty close with Jeremy, and even Matt thinks she's ok."

"Oh really, Matt and Jeremy think she's ok? As if they could tell, their just hung up on how hot she looks." replied Caroline

Before Tyler was able to say anything else Caroline's phone began to rang and so she'd leave the room before answering it.

After a few minutes Caroline slowly walked back into the living room with a blank expression on her face which lead Tyler to think that something was wrong.

"Caroline what's wrong?" asked a worried Tyler

"That was Elena, Jeremy's missing and they wanted to know if we'd seen him."

"Ok, but was that it?"

"No…they….they know who's responsible for all the deaths that accord this summer AND who was behind what happened to the town."

"Well, who was it?" asked a some what impatient Tyler

"They said it was...it was Silas."

The look on both Caroline and Tyler's face matched as they both were now feeling a plethora of emotions but the two that seemed to weight the heaviest on them were horror and uncertainty.

Locked in a room and heavily guarded, Lucy was being held prisoner in Klaus's abandoned family mansion by Silas. Lucy was pacing back and forth as she attempted to come up with a sure fire way for her to break free of her captors. As Lucy thought over her options, the sound of multiple gun fires accompanied by screams and explosions echoed through out the whole house. After a few of minutes the entire house was suddenly quiet and the only sound Lucy could hear was that of footsteps, which seemed to be getting closer and closer with every step. Finally the footsteps came to a stop just as the person was in front of Lucy's door.

Lucy was now scared and wasn't quite sure what exactly to expect but one thing was certain and that was she wasn't going down with out a fight. Suddenly the door was kicked open and in strolled a Connor possessed Jeremy and Bonnie.

"Hey come on, we got to get out of here before Silas gets back." said Jeremy

"Bonnie?!" asked a highly relieved and almost tear filled Lucy

"Cuz come on, we don't have much time." explained Bonnie

"Hey are you coming or what, cause we don't have all day." replied Jeremy

With out hesitation Lucy ran over to Jeremy and Bonnie, "How'd you know I was here?" asked Lucy

"I'll tell you later but first we really need to get out of here." said Bonnie

Jeremy had just untied Lucy's hands when he took his gun and whipped her across the back of the head rendering her unconscious. With Lucy now unconscious Qetsiyah lifted the spell she was using to take the appearance of Bonnie while the Connor possessed Jeremy began to set up for the magical ritual that Qetsiyah was about to perform.

After a few minutes Jeremy had finally finished getting everything ready for the ritual, through the bedroom burned twelve candles, and on the bed all tied up laid Lucy who was just coming to. As Lucy awoken Qetsiyah began to chant a spell in Latin and as she did Jeremy took a knife and cut his hand allowing blood from his hand to drip on Lucy's forehead, and on her chest. The bedroom door violently blew open as a powerful gust blew through out the room as Qetsiyah continued on with her spell.

"What's going on?" asked Lucy as she began to tug at the ropes that restrained her.

"Don't worry it'll be over soon." smiled Jeremy as he slowly approached Lucy with the knife in hand.

Lucy began to beg for Jeremy not to kill her but after he assured her that her death was for the greater good she immediately began screaming out for help. Qetsiyah began chanting louder and suddenly the fire on the candles shot up higher and as if that was the signal Jeremy then plunged the knife deep into Lucy's chest. Jeremy waited until Lucy began to lose consciousness before then removing the knife and as he did the fire on the candle suddenly blew out and with that Qetsiyah vanished from sight.

Jeremy then checked Lucy's pulse but to his dismay there wasn't any and so he began to untie her but just as he got to the last knot Lucy suddenly awoke and popped up in to an up right position as she gasped for air. Jeremy jumped back from sheer shock as he wasn't expecting for Lucy to awaken. Lucy placed a free hand on her chest and used a spell to fully heal her wound before then freeing herself from the last knot that kept her bound to the bed.

As Lucy got out of bed and ran her right hand through her hair, Jeremy asked, "Lucy?" but after receiving no response a devious grin appeared on his face as then asked, "Qetsiyah?"

Lucy then sharply turned to face Jeremy and all she'd say is "In the flesh." as a sinister smile appeared on her face but before the two could fully bask in there glory they heard the front door open and with that the person began calling out for Silas. Jeremy and Lucy now knew that it was time to get down to business.

All the while back on the other side Grams introduced Bonnie to the one witch who could teach her how to use her powers to affect the world of the living.

"Bonnie I would like for you to meet Caitlin Shane, Caitlin meet my granddaughter Bonnie Bennett." said Grams

Caitlin would then turn to face Sheila and Bonnie, "Hello Bonnie, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Oh my god, you're Professor Shane's wife." said a shocked Bonnie

"Yes that I am." answered Caitlin

"So you're going to teach me how to interact with the world of the living?" asked Bonnie

"More like influence the world of the living, but yes I am the one teaching you. luckily you're powerful enough to do this and you have the power of expression but just so we're clear at the very most all you'll be able to do is slow down Qetsiyah while lending your friends a helping a hand."

"That's it? I was hoping I'd be able to stop her." replied Bonnie

"Qetsiyah is for to old, powerful and knowledgeable in magic lore for you to do anything but slow her down especially now that she's back in the land of the living."

"Wait Qetsiyah's alive?! How can that be?"

"Some how she's found a way to fully take over a person's body and make it her own once said person is a blood relative."

"Well we have to stop her! Who knows what she'll do over there."

"Bonnie you are not strong enough to stop her and now that she's on a different plane you'll barely be able to affect her directly sadly there is only one person capable of defeating Qetsiyah but that person isn't ready yet so we need to do what we can to by her more time as well as protect your friends ok."

"Yes."

"Good then let's begin."


	12. Guess Who

A queasy and disoriented Alex found herself blatantly stumbling around the woods for what seemed like hours before finally coming across a clearing in the woods. As she began to enter into the clearing she'd spot Silas talking to a woman whom she could only assume was Amelia due to the fact that she couldn't see the woman's face, but luckily enough she could hear them and the woman in question sounded a lot like her. Thinking fast Alex quickly ducked down in the grass to avoid being seen by Silas who was in fact facing in her direction.

"I don't want to leave you! I love you, don't you get that?" asked Silas

"I know you do, but once again our love is not meant to be." replied the woman

As Alex continued to eavesdrop she'd suddenly realize that Silas and the woman she thought to be Amelia were in modern time clothing, which she found extremely odd seeing as the clothing didn't match the time frame that Amelia and Silas was from but just as Alex came to term with the clothing they were in their conversation abruptly came to an end before she could continue to eavesdrop. Silas suddenly super sped away leaving the woman just standing in the clearing as well as now leaving Alex to have to wait for said woman to leave before continuing on. As Alex waited the woman surprisingly enough never turned around and then out of no where Alex suddenly heard the woman yell out to her, "Come on out I know your there!"

Alex gasped before then getting to her feet and as she did the woman then yelled, "Don't worry I wish you no harm."

With that Alex slowly began to approach the woman and as she did she'd ask, "Amelia? Amelia what's going on here, how is it you can interact with me now?" but the woman did not responded nor did she turn to face Alex.

Alex was now an arms length away and with that and her lost of patience she'd yell out "Amelia!" just before grabbing the woman's shoulder and spinning her around to face her and only after being spun around would the woman say

"I'm not Amelia, I'm Alex…you're Amelia."

Alex slowly began to back away from the woman with a muddled look on her face and as she did, Alex then took notice that unlike the fake Alex who was in modern day attire she was in a lock lace bodice that was completely covered in blood. Seeing this sent her into a tailspin and as if that wasn't bad enough Silas from out of no where came up from behind and grabbed a hold of her. Alex began to yell and scream for Silas to let go of her as she squirmed and struggled to break free. Silas then whispered in ear, "I will never let you go….Amelia." and with that Silas viciously bit into Alex's neck causing her to let out an earth shattering scream. Try as she might Alex wasn't able to break free and worse her powers didn't seem to be working leaving her to feel utterly helpless and insignificant. For the next two minutes Alex continued to struggle with Silas all the while yelling that she wasn't Amelia and for him to let go when suddenly, she'd frantically awake from her horrific dream pushing who she thought to be Silas clear across the woods when in fact it was Tyler sent flying across the room and into wall.

"Tyler!" yelled Caroline as she rushed over to see if he was ok

"Thanks but I'm ok Caroline." said Tyler as he got to his feet

A greatly confused and misplaced Alex was now up on her feet hyperventilating as she frantically looked around trying to make sense of her new environment.

"Alex?" asked Tyler as he slowly began to approach her while trying not to spook her all at the same time

Alex sharply turned her head in the direction of Tyler after hearing him call her by name, "Sta…stay back." she said as she continued to hyperventilate

"Alex it's ok, it's me Tyler. You know me."

"Tyler what's wrong with her?" asked Caroline

"I don't know but whatever you do don't make any sudden movements." answered Tyler

As Tyler continued to approach her Alex continued to slowly retreat backwards as she was still a little out of it seeing as for her, her surroundings continued to flash from being in the Lockwood mansion with Tyler and Caroline to being back in the woods with Silas and the look like who was claiming to be her.

As Alex continued to retreat she began to feel a sharp pain in her neck and so she'd take her right hand and place it on the part of her neck that was in pain all the while never taking her eyes off of Tyler and Caroline. She'd then feel something wet on her neck so she removed her hand from her neck and took a look at it only to see it covered in blood. Seeing this she began to tremble while Tyler and Caroline were both in shock.

"Tyler she's bleeding!" said a shocked Caroline

"I know but how, the bite marks healed after I gave her some of my blood." said a puzzled Tyler

"I don't know but we gotta do something, she's bleeding pretty bad." responded Caroline

Tyler was thinking of a plan when Caroline decided to act. Moving fast Caroline attempted to super speed over to Alex but just as she went into super speed Alex sent her flying into the other room using her telekinesis. Using this to his advantage Tyler quickly super sped behind of Alex grabbing a hold of her as he tried to calm her down. A frantic Alex sent her and Tyler barreling through a nearby wall after using her telekinesis to push them off of the ground.

Tyler moaned in pain and now free, Alex quickly got to her feet breaking the leg off the coffee table as she did with the intent of plunging it into Tyler's heart. Seconds before doing so she was spun around by Caroline who while using her vamp speed snatched the coffee table leg from her hand before then hitting her across the head with it knocking her out in one hit. Alex fell unconscious and with that Caroline tossed the coffee table leg aside before helping Tyler get to his feet.

"So you sure she's on our side?" asked Caroline in an I told you so tone

Tyler just shook his head as he scooped Alex into his arms and placed her back on the sofa before then feeding her his blood so that her wounds would heal.

Back at Mikaelson Family Mansion Katherine had just entered and to her surprise she found evidence that a struggle had taken place. She found broken bits of glass every where followed with broken furniture and on top of that all the guards that were meant to be keeping Lucy captive were all dead.

"Silas!?" yelled Katherine as she slowly began to make her way up the staircase. After a few minutes of not receiving an answer she'd call out yet again, "Silas!?" Suddenly Katherine came to a stop at the middle section of the staircase as look of worry shot across her face.

"Sorry to disappoint you Katherine but Silas is not here." said a Qetsiyah possessed Lucy who was now standing on the landing at the top of stair case.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" asked Katherine as she attempted to be convincing

"Don't even bother trying to put on a show Katherine, you see I already know that you were the one that told Silas about Lucy's connection to the Bennett line." answered Lucy as she began descending down the stairs.

"I.." but before Katherine could get a word in Qetsiyah decided to cut her off, "Katerina Petrova the infamous doppelgänger and manipulator, my how your reputation perceives you. As much as I despise how you've constantly used my descendants for your own personal gain, I must say that above all I admire your self preservation. I mean even now you're still trying to preserve yourself by helping Silas so that in return he will turn you so that Klaus and others may never find out that you you're human" smiled Lucy before then smacking Katherine across the face with a backhand causing her to lose her grip and tumble down the staircase.

As Katherine tumbled down the stairs Lucy then continued her descent down the staircase. After hitting the ground pretty hard Katherine looked up to see Lucy coming straight towards her and so even though she was in a bit of pain Katherine quickly scurried to her feet and ran for the door only to be stopped by a Connor possessed Jeremy who placed himself in between Katherine and the door.

"Little Gilbert?" asked Katherine before then being elbowed in the face by Jeremy.

As Katherine dropped to the floor Jeremy said, "That was meant for Elena but I guess you'll do."

"What's going on here." asked a confused Katherine who was now bleeding from the nose.

Lucy had just made it to the bottom of the stairs and was now approaching Katherine who was still on the floor after being struck by Jeremy. "Don't you just hate it, being human that is. Just a few months ago a punch like that wouldn't have even phased you. To go from being indestructible to fragile must really suck." said Lucy as she bent down to get on eye level with Katherine.

"Lucy, what do you want?" asked Katherine with an attitude

"I want Silas and your going to get him here." smiled Lucy

"And why would I do that?" asked a very feisty Katherine

Lucy smiled, "Because you won't have a choice." is what she'd say before then saying a word in Latin as she ran a hand in front of Katherine's face placing her in a sort of trance making her way more susceptible to commands.

"Now call Silas and get him to come here." ordered Lucy

About twenty minutes ago the seal that was keeping Silas held captive was broken and after a catching the scent of Alex's blood and following it a few ways Silas found himself deep in the woods where a small pool of Alex's dry blood was found. It was then Silas caught the scent of Caroline and Tyler and so with a snarl and angry eye roll Silas was just about to trail their scent when his phone began to ring.

"Not now Katherine." is what Silas would say as he answered his phone

"Silas you need to get back to the Mikaelson Family Mansion now something's wrong. I just got here and it looks like someone's made easy work of your compelled henchmen." said Katherine

"What of the witch!? Is she still there?!" asked a now highly frustrated Silas

"I don't know I haven't…" is all Katherine would get out before her phone went dead

As much as Silas wanted to go after Alex he knew he needed to check up on his witch seeing as his plan to reunite with his beloved solely depended on the Bennett witch, so with that he'd quickly super speed back to the mansion.

With the front door of the Mikaelson Family Mansion wide open Silas super sped in the mansion with out making a single sound, though he'd stop just after crossing the threshold after spotting an unconscious Katherine lying just a few feet from the door. Seeing this Silas super sped up the stairs and into the room that once held Lucy only to find the room completely empty. Followed by a loud yell of anger Silas existed out of the room and head towards the top staircase where he'd find Lucy just standing in the front door way.

Silas super sped down the stairs grabbing a hold of Lucy's throat with both hands, "You should have ran when you had the chance." said Silas as he applied pressure in an attempt to make Lucy pass out by cutting of her oxygen supply.

A devious smile made it's way across Lucy's face which caught Silas of guard but that wasn't anything compared to what was coming next. Lucy then grabbed a hold of both of Silas's arms and after a few seconds Silas's arms began to desiccate. A shocked Silas immediately released his grip of Lucy's throat only to then be thrown across the room by her telekinesis. Silas quickly got back to his feet but sadly both his arms were now completely desiccated.

"How is this possible?!" yelled Silas

"I am more than I appear." smiled Lucy

Silas looked Lucy up and down as he knew something wasn't right. The witch he had obtained was no where near this powerful but not wanting to risk anything just yet Silas super sped pass Lucy as he made his way towards the front door only to run in an invisible wall.

"No." said Silas after running into the invisible wall that kept him trapped with in the Mikaelson Family Mansion. "This isn't happening!" yelled a very pissed off Silas before turning to face Lucy.

Lucy began laughing and as Silas super speed towards her she'd suddenly clutch her right hand into a fist causing Silas to instantly drop to his knees as he was now unable to move.

"Oh Silvanus, why must you make things so much harder then they need to be?" asked Lucy in a loving tone as she ran a hand through Silas's hair

Silas angrily pulled his head away from Lucy's hand before realizing that Lucy had addressed him as Silvanus instead of Silas. Suddenly a look of sheer astonishment appeared upon his face seeing as there was only one person who ever knew about the name Silvanus let alone called him by it. "Qetsiyah." is all Silas said as his look of astonishment quickly shifted to one of disgust and then just like that Silas's neck was be snapped by Jeremy who was able to come up from behind by entering into the house through the front door.

Lucy and Jeremy lifted Silas as they began to carry him into the living room with the intent of chaining him up. Just as they had gotten him into the living room and was chaining him up Katherine who every one assumed was still unconscious quickly and subtly got to her feet before making a run for it. As Katherine ran away from the house Jeremy and Lucy spotted her through one of the windows in the living room and with that a Qetsiyah possessed Lucy ordered a Connor possessed Jeremy to go and retrieve her seeing as she didn't want everyone getting wind of her just yet seeing as other than Silas she still had one more loose end that needed taking care of before she was satisfied.

Back at the Lockwood mansion Alex had just come to and as she slowly sat herself up on the couch she found herself some what surrounded by Mystic Fall's own real life Scooby gang which for right now consisted of Tyler, Caroline, Elena, Matt, and Rebekah, who all seemed to be led by the very impulsive and impatient Damon Salvatore.

"Good you're awake, now you can tell us just what exactly is your relation to Silas." smiled Damon before then super speeding up to Alex, grabbing her by the throat and shoving her into the couch as he choked her. "And I wouldn't lie if I were you." said Damon as he continued to choke Alex, who had only just awoke and was now desperately struggling against Damon's tight and powerful grasp as her lungs slowly began to burn for fresh air.


	13. Unveiling

"Damon!" yelled Caroline

"Damon let her go!" ordered Tyler as he attempted to pull Damon off of Alex

While continuing to ignore Tyler, Caroline, and Matt's plea for him to release Alex, Damon continued to gradually increase the amount of force he was applying on Alex's windpipe. At this point in time Alex was no longer struggling as she was now mere seconds away from losing consciousness.

"Let go of her Damon." said Elena

Damon looked back at Elena while still having his right hand wrapped firmly around Alex's throat, "Elena." replied Damon in a some what fussy tone as he did not want to be interrupted from putting the squeeze to Alex.

"Damon." answered Elena in a mocking tone before then glancing at Alex and then back up at Damon as a non verbal way of demanding that he release her.

Damon turned back to face Alex and after a few seconds of him not releasing her Elena suddenly yelled out, "DAMON!" causing him to finally loosen his grip on Alex's throat. A highly annoyed Damon then turned and said, "Fine, we'll try it your way." as he started walking towards Elena

"Wimp" teased Rebekah as she smirked at how easily Damon bended to Elena's will

"Bite me" replied Damon

"Are you ok?" asked Tyler as he took a seat next to Alex who was desperately trying to catch her breathe all while almost coughing out a lung.

"Wha….What…..what hell was that for?!" Alex finally got out between breaths

"Because you irritate me and because I don't like you." answered Damon

Alex shot Damon a mean look, as she now had yet one more reason for wanting him dead along side the fact that he was a vampire.

"Can we hurry this along?" asked an impatient and unsympathetic Rebekah

Alex glanced from Damon to Rebekah and while doing so she'd notice that Jeremy was missing from this little group activity which now worried her seeing as the last time she saw him was right before she was taken by Silas.

"Wait a second where's Jeremy?" asked Alex as she looked from Tyler to Matt

"We don't know? " answered Matt as he shrugged his shoulders

After Matt answered her, Alex began looking around the room at everyone as she hoped one of them would have a different answer but no one said a word and they didn't have to, seeing as their faces said it all.

"He could be hurt!" said Alex as she stood up from the couch

"I doubt it, I mean he seemed more than fine to me when he left Damon's place earlier today."

"You guys saw him?" asked an almost relieved Alex

"Yea he was with us earlier, then he just disappeared." answered Matt

Alex grabbed her jacket from over the chair handle before putting on.

"What are you doing?" asked a some what confused Tyler

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to go find Jeremy." said Alex

"Oh no you don't" said Damon before super speeding towards Alex, who with a flick of her hand sent him crashing into a wall.

"You got lucky last time, don't think it's gonna happen again." said Alex to Damon just before turning to leave when out of no where she received a vision of Jeremy. After coming out of the vision Alex came to, to find that everyone was staring at her awkwardly.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Tyler as he and everyone else was wondering the exact same thing after seeing Alex's body suddenly jerk the way it did not knowing that she had in fact just received a vision

"Yea I'm fine and I know where Jeremy is."

"Where?" asked a now highly attentive Elena

"He's heading back to the Salvatore boarding house." answered Alex

"Good. Damon, Caroline if we run we can get there before does." said Elena

"Ummm there's more, he's apparently chasing someone." said Alex awkwardly

"Do you know who?" asked Elena

"Yea,…you." replied Alex

"Me?" asked Elena and then almost as if a light bulb had suddenly turned on Elena, "Katherine."

"What the hell could Jeremy possible want with Katherine?" asked Damon as though he was almost repulsed by the mere idea

"I don't know but if it involves her then nothing good. Come on we have to beat them to the house Damon." said Elena before then vamp speeding over to the Salvatore boarding house

"We're far from through here, remember that." said Damon as he looked Alex up and down before continuing. "Better yet." said Damon a few seconds before snatching Alex and super speeding away back to the Salvatore boarding house.

"Did anyone just follow that?" asked Rebekah

"Come one Tyler." said Caroline before grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him towards the door.

"Hey watch the shirt." said Tyler.

Katherine had just gotten to the Salvatore house with Jeremy closing in. "Damon! Damon!" she yelled as she ran further into the house hoping to dear god that Damon was there. After checking the entire first floor and not getting any answer from Damon Katherine pulled out her cell and attempted to reach him by phone. Just as Katherine was putting the phone to her ear it was instantly shot out of her hand by an arrow which was fired from Jeremy's crossbow.

"Katherine, Katherine I have to say I expected better from you but then again, maybe with out your vamp abilities you're just not that special" said Jeremy as he loaded a bow into the cross bow and took aim.

"You….You don't have to do this." said Katherine as she continued to slowly walk backwards attempting to put distance between her and Jeremy.

Jeremy just smiled, "Good bye Katherine." and then with that he'd fire his crossbow.

Seconds before the arrow was about to pierce Katherine's heart Elena placed her right hand in the trajectory of the arrow stopping it from hitting Katherine by allowing it to pierce through the palm of her hand.

Katherine sighed in relief after realizing that she was saved but her relief quickly turned into contempt after seeing who saved her life. "Well, not who I was expecting but I then, I guess a scapegoat is a scapegoat no matter the color." said Katherine before then walking off and heading for a bottle of liquor.

Elena began biting her lip a little as she restrained herself from giving Katherine a piece of her mind or worst hitting her. Elena's attention quickly shifted back to Jeremy and the fact that she had a wooden bow stuck in her hand. Elena winced and gasped as she pulled the arrow out of her hand before then turning her undivided attention on to Jeremy who at this point was once again loading his bow. Damon and Alex had just arrived at the house and were just a few feet behind of Jeremy who was far to focused on Elena to realize that they were there. At this point in time Alex began to feel an overwhelming magical presence coming from Jeremy which originally wasn't there before.

"Jer, what's wrong with you?" asked Elena

"Nothing I'm just taking out the trash." answered Jeremy as he took aim

Elena noticed that Jeremy was taking aim at her heart which was starting to scare the hell out of her, "Jer, don't do this. It's me your sister!" pleaded elena

Then without warning Jeremy fired his crossbow, causing a now confused and pissed off Damon to intervene. Damon super sped over to Elena shoving Jeremy with one hand into a near by wall in the process before then catching the arrow before it ever reached Elena.

"What's you're problem little Gilbert?!" asked Damon

"You vampires are my problem." said Jeremy

Jeremy quickly got back to his feet and as he did Alex was able to tell that there was something just not right with Jeremy based on his behavior as well the huge magical presence that was emitting off of him and so with that she began to eavesdrop on Jeremy's thoughts using her power of telepathy. Alex was completely taken off guard as she realized that the thoughts she was listening to weren't Jeremy's but another. And so with that Alex began to peer at Jeremy as she focused her sight on him and only him. Shortly after Alex was able to see two different aura's coming from Jeremy and one seemed to be dimming as the other seemed to grow brighter and at that moment Alex knew exactly what was going with Jeremy.

At this time Damon had decided that Elena's plan to talk Jeremy down was getting them no where so he'd super speed over to Jeremy making sure to knock the crossbow out of his hands before then grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and suspending him off of the ground.

"Don't hurt him Damon." said a highly emotional Elena

"No promises." responded Damon

"Damon!"

Kidding…sort of." smiled Damon as he looked over at Elena

Without anyone noticing a wooden stake that had been dipped in vervain subtly slid down Jeremy's sleeve and into his hand and now using the fact that Damon had taken his eyes off of him as an opening Jeremy plungeg the stake right into Damon's chest dropping him instantly.

"Damon!" yelled Elena

"I wouldn't move if I were you, you see the stake is less than an inch away from his heart and the wrong nudge, bump, or sneeze would bring about his end." smiled Jeremy

"Jeremy." said Elena before suddenly being interrupted by Alex, "Save your breathe Elena that isn't Jeremy."

"What are you talking about of course that's Jeremy?" said Elena

"Elena that's not Jeremy and worse than that if we don't do something soon Jeremy will die."

"Even if what you're saying is true we can't help Jeremy with out killing Damon." said Elena

"I would listen to her if I were you." smirked Jeremy as he looked over at Alex

"Elena, you're just going to have to trust me." said Alex

"No, what about Damon!?" yelled Elena

"Just do it." said Damon

Jeremy then tighten his grip on the stake causing Damon to yell out in pain, "Yea that means shut up."

Alex not wasting any time decided to first focus all her attention on the stake as she channeled a portion of telekinesis through her eyes as to keep the stake firmly in place before then flicking her right hand, causing Jeremy to fly over the couch and into the living room where he'd crash into a coffee table on landing. Alex then ran into the living room to engage Jeremy just as Elena super sped over to Damon who had just yanked the stake from his chest.

Just as Jeremy had gotten to his feet Alex dropped kicked him dead square in the chest, dropping on his back instantly and with that the two was engaged in battle. Seeing as the fight had spilled out into the living room Katherine simply grabbed her drink and went into the other room as to not be disturbed. After a few kicks, punches, and tackles Alex was finally able to subdue Jeremy. Alex then called out for Elena and Damon to come over and hold down Jeremy to which they'd do.

"So you mind filling us in?" asked Damon as he kept Jeremy subdued.

"In simple terms Jeremy's possessed." answered Alex

"Possessed, how?" asked Elena

"You're brother is a medium Elena, simply put he has the ability to see and communicate with Ghost/Spirits from the Other Side and now before you or your BF ask me something else and waste the little bit of time I have to save his spirit I better get to work." said Alex with a bit of attitude

"You can't save him, I'm not just inhabiting his body I'm sealed with in by a witch far stronger than you can imagine." bragged Jeremy

Ignoring Jeremy's last statement Alex placed both hands on his forehead as she began to recite a spell in Latin. Jeremy's body then began to violently shudder uncontrollably which began to greatly worry Elena and Damon. Alex continued on reciting her spell while Damon and Elena continued to restrain Jeremy and as this was going on Caroline and Tyler had just strolled in through the front door and was instantly taken by surprise as they weren't sure exactly what it was they were witnessing.

Just as Alex thought it was almost over she began to feel Connor's spirit begin to resist her. So in return Alex poured more energy into her spell and as the spiritual battle between Connor and Alex raged on the pentagrams on Alex's hand suddenly became visible causing the Connor possessed Jeremy to scream out in pain almost as though he was being burned. After a few minutes Alex finally felt Connor's sprit loosing its grip on Jeremy's body and so she began to slowly raise her hand off of his head and as she did Connor's spirit could and would be seen by everyone as it was being pulled out straight from Jeremy's forehead. Finally with one powerful pull Alex completely ejected Connor Jordan's spirit out of Jeremy, who instantly came to just as Alex feel backwards out of sheer exhaustion.

"Thanks." smiled an out of breathe Jeremy just before being pulled into a hug by Elena.

"Don't mention it." responded Alex as she to worked on catching her breathe

"So anything you guys want to tell us?" asked a highly freaked out Caroline

"That was awesome, what was that?" asked a highly fascinated Tyler

Back at the Mikaelson Mansion Qetsiyah had just let out an earth shattering scream before then barging into the living room where a blood drained Silas was shackled standing up much like Damon was when he was held captive by Rebekah.

"Someone seems pissed." chuckled a weak Silas before then coughing up blood

"I can no longer feel Connor's presence on this plane which means that girl was able to undo my sealing spell. Well Silas that little psychic of yours seem to be a lot stronger than I originally gave her credit for, guess I'll just have to take care of her sooner rather than later."

"You already have what you want, leave her out of it,."

"Silas honey, she IS apart of this." smiled Qetsiyah

"No she isn't! This is between me and you, just like it was all those years ago when you decided to involve AMELIA!" snapped Silas

In one swift movement the blood covered steak knife on the coffee table flew into Qetsiyah's hand and then with out warning she plunged the knife deep into Silas's chest causing him to yell out pain.

"YOU involved Amelia when you had the audacity to think you were going to grant her immortality with the spell I spent weeks helping you on, just so you too could run off and spend an eternity together and leave me to rot. I loved you Silas, way more than Amelia ever did!"

"You are aware that you just said loved right? Loved, past tense."

"I know, you see along the years Silas I realized that you'll never truly love me and so I've decided to settle for your hatred and to prove it you, I'm going to fill you in on the connection between you're beloved Amelia and her look alike Alex Chase.

"I already know…..she's Amelia's doppelgänger no mystery there."

Qetsiyah began to laugh uncontrollably at Silas and his conclusion, "Silas….Silvanus as usual you couldn't be any further away from the truth. First off you and I both know that a doppelgänger cannot exist unless said doppelgänger is a direct bloodline descendent of the original progenitor and as WE both know Amelia never had children as she was a virgin up until falling for you. Second why would nature need to make a doppelgänger of Amelia she was a nobody, but I digress. Now here's the truth about that little girl you're trying SO desperately to protect, she's not a descendent nor is she some kind of a Shadow copy of you're precious Amelia…she is Amelia. Alex Chase and Amelia Corann are one in the same.

The look on Silas's face was now one of utter disbelief, "No…it can't be...it's not possible."

"Oh but it is, and you might have known how if you hadn't fully abandoned the part of you that's Psychic. So now tell me Silas, how does it feel to know that your beloved Amelia is alive and that once again I'm going kill her and there's nothing you can do about it?" asked Qetsiyah with the most ominous of smirks.


	14. Pawns

"How is this even possible?" asked Silas as he used his last bit of strength to read Qetsiyah's mind to confirm beyond a shadow of a doubt that what she was saying was actually the truth

"I have to say I'm a little hurt that you wouldn't just take my word for it, I mean I've never lied to you before." teased Qetsiyah after feeling Silas invade her mind.

"Enough of your games, now tell me how it is that Amelia is alive when you killed her more than two thousand years ago!" demanded a frustrated Silas

"Talk about taking the fun out of things, oh well I guess their's no need to drag this out any longer. As you well know I did in fact kill Amelia all those years ago but as luck would have it Amelia apparently found out about her impending doom and instead of fighting it she decided to use it as a stepping stone to launch her second coming."

"Second coming?"

"Yes that's technically what Alex is, the second coming of Amelia, a rebirth if you will."

"Ok but how is such a thing even possible, I mean I've never even heard let alone came across anything like this before and if Alex is just Amelia reborn then why doesn't she remember me...us?"

"Silly Silas maybe if you had studied up on your Druid ancestry instead of ignoring it you wouldn't be so lost and to correct your previous statement, you have heard of such a thing we just never thought it was possible." said Qetsiyah as she circled Silas all the while letting her left hand slide across his body starting from the left side of his firm washboard abs to his lower back until coming back around to the right side of his abs as she savored moment all the while admiring his build. "Reincarnation" said Qetsiyah as her hand slid across Silas's belly button as she had just finished her loop around him.

"Reincarnation? but I thought that to be a Myth?" asked a now shocked Silas

"Well it isn't, reincarnation is very much real but it was kept under wraps as the druids trusted no one with this extremely powerful and equally dangerous magic. Now I'm not sure the exact specifics but what I do know is that when a being is reincarnated that person's soul and life essence is cleansed and then magical inserted with in another living being, where the spirit goes through what I can only describe as a filtration process in which the memory and conciseness of that particular soul is wiped away so that said soul can actually re-enter into the world as a new life, a new person. So to clarify, Alex is Amelia but at the same time she really isn't. Must be infuriating." joked Qetsiyah

While Qetsiyah was laughing and teasing Silas about the conundrum surrounding Alex's dual identity Silas couldn't help but think back to the cave and how when he kissed Alex, for the first few seconds of that kiss how she kissed back. The way he felt when he was around her and when he kissed her was exactly how he use to feel around Amelia and until now Silas couldn't understand why he felt the way he did towards Alex. And it was in that moment for the first time in years Silas felt a moment of true happiness as he now knew that his true love was in fact alive and that come hell or high water he they were going to be reunited once again.

At the Bennett house a coffee table was suddenly propelled across the living the room, before smashing into a wall and shattering in to pieces.

"That was perfect Bonnie, now again but this time with the dinning room table." said Caitlin as she began heading towards the dinning room.

"What, no you're suppose to be teaching me how to use my magic to affect things on the living plane not have me destroy my house. Besides why was is it so important we do this here, I mean this is the last place I want to be right now." said a semi frustrated Bonnie

"Bonnie I get that you're worried about you're friends but you are going to have to trust me." replied Caitlin after stopping and turning to face Bonnie

"The last time a Shane told me to trust them, all hell broke loose and one of my closes friends died. So forgive me if I'm not in a trusting mood." answered Bonnie as she ran both hands through her hair before then plopping down on the couch behind her.

Caitlin walked back over to Bonnie and took a seat next to her on the couch, "You know what maybe we should take break, after all we've been at this for hours." smiled Caitlin as she tried to lighten the mood a bit

After a minute of awkward silence Caitlin finally said, "Bonnie I am so sorry about the role Atticus played in all this and about all you had to endure, but if your grams trusts me maybe you should to. Now as to why your house is so important to what we're doing, it's because it's your house. This place holds a lot of memories for you, some good and some bad but what's more important than the memories this place holds is the way those memories make you feel. Now I'm pretty sure you already know that a witch's emotions can either empower them or cripple them, now in order to affect the land of the living your magic has to cross planes which is a difficult feat if you're not strong enough. You have the raw power to do this Bonnie you just needed that extra push, now as you've witness the anger you've been channeling allows you to get your telekinesis through to the other side. The reason you're angry is because when you're in this house the memory of your mother abandoning you, your father's horrific death and every other bad thing you can think of fuels you and what I need you to do is get acquainted with those feeling so that when your not in this house you can duplicate that feeling of anger, and rage so that you may be able to affect the living plane. I couldn't tell you all this before because your emotions had to be real...authentic, and if I some way hurt you I'm sorry."

"No don't be, you did the right thing. I'm just really worried about my friends." said Bonnie

"Well then we better hurry up and get you prepared." smile Caitlin

"What are we waiting for?" smiled Bonnie as she rose to her feet with new found determination.

Suddenly out of nowhere Caitlin dropped to the floor screaming out in agonizing pain and behind her now stood a witch who just a few seconds ago wasn't there but who seemed to be the source of Caitlin's suffering. As Caitlin remained incapacitated, one by one more witches suddenly began appearing and before they knew it Bonnie and Caitlin found themselves completely surrounded by what seemed to be a small army of witches.

"What's going on?" asked a frightened Bonnie

Then out of no where Bonnie collapsed to the floor, screaming out in excruciating pain as she tightly and firmly gripped her forehead with both hands. The pain both Bonnie and Caitlin were feeling was indescribable, it was almost as if their heads were being ripped open from the inside.

This went on for a few minutes before the small army of witches slowly began parting like the red sea and through the newly cleared path strolled yet another witch but unlike the others this witch had a certain presence about her, a presence that demanded fear and respect as she had a some what menacing feel to her.

"You know, Qetsiyah said you two would try something." said the witch as she walked over to Bonnie who was still on the floor screaming in agony.

"Leave her alone Patricia!" Caitlin managed to get out between screams.

Patricia chuckled lightly at Caitlin's demand, "You are in no position to tell me what to do. My coven and I have you both on the ropes so I'd be a bit nicer to me if I were you." Patricia then bent down and ran one of her hands through Bonnie's hair, "You are a descendant of greatness and instead of embracing it...embracing her you dear to oppose her. Though as always Qetsiyah is one step a head of her enemies as we were specifically chosen to stop you should attempt to hinder plans." said Patricia

Then Out of no where two of Patricia's witches screamed out in pain before suddenly dispersing in to black smoke dust. Patricia immediately turned around to see what was the matter but just as she did three more witches from precious coven ended up biting the dust.

The rest of Patricia's coven was now on edge especially seeing as whoever was attacking them was able to pass by them with out being noticed or even sensed which meant whoever was doing this had to be highly skilled and knowledgeable in magical lore. With there minds now focused on the intruder and not Bonnie or Caitlin the excruciating pain they were previously feeling instantly began to subside.

"Who's there, Show yourself!" demanded a furious Patricia just before two more members of her coven suddenly dispersed and after the black smoke cleared a man could be seen standing where the two fallen witches once stood. This man stood about six foot three inches, was thick browed with short spiky dark hair which really brought out his piercing green eyes and fair complexion. When Patricia and her coven finally got a good look at the man, a look of fear and panic washed over all there faces.

"You!" said a scared and angry Patricia

"Leave" is all the man said, before causing the rest of Patricia's coven to flee with little to no hesitation as they greatly feared this newcomer.

"You can't save her, Qetsiyah always gets what she wants." said Patricia before then running pass the man and only when she was a few feet away did she stop to turn towards Bonnie, "You might have a guardian angel watching over you, but don't forget you still have loved ones on this side and if we can't get to you we'll make you suffer through them. So you might want to think about that before interfering with Qetsiyah." and with those final words Patricia was gone.

"You're getting careless Caitlin!" reprimanded the man

"I'm sorry Neil but I had to bring her here if she was to be of any help to us against Qetsiyah." answered Caitlin

Neil glanced from Caitlin to Bonnie and his eyes now rested on Bonnie a look of contempt stretch across his face and with that he'd turn and walk away.

"Thank you." said Bonnie

Neil suddenly stopped walking mid stride, "I didn't do it for you. personally you and yours sicken me BUT if you're actually able to some how help us stop Qetsiyah then I'll see to it that you're safe. Just know the moment you cease to be of use to me, you're on your own" said Neil without ever looking back at Bonnie and Caitlin and with that he vanished leaving no trace that he was ever really there.

After Neil left Caitlin headed over to Bonnie and the two grabbed a seat on the couch, "God I'm sure glad he arrived when he did." said a relieved Caitlin

"Is it just me or does he hate me?" asked Bonnie

"Don't take it personal he doesn't hate you just your entire bloodline." said Caitlin nonchalantly as she tried to comfort Bonnie

"Wait what?! Why?"

"Because of who your ancestor is?"

"You mean Qetsiyah?"

"Yea, he's not a big fan of hers. Those two have been going at it since they both arrived here at least that's what I've heard."

"Ok but why does he hate Qetsiyah?" asked an inquisitive Bonnie

"Because she killed Amelia."

"Who's Amelia?"

"His daughter, but you know her as Silas's Lover."

"Oh my god." said Bonnie as she placed her right hand over her chest as she now felt heartbroken for the man.

"Trust me it's really sad when a parent loses a child. There's…..there's just no pain quite like it." said Caitlin as she wiped away a tear and attempted to regain composure.

A look shot across Bonnie's face as her mind was now at work, "Caitlin if he's here, then that means he's supernatural and if he's supernatural then that means Amelia's supernatural so why isn't she here?" asked an almost suspicious Bonnie

"That's because technically and figuratively she's not dead, she died but she'd not dead. The girl you know as Alex Chase was once known as Amelia Corann, Neil Corann's daughter and Silas's one true love. Both women are one in the same person" answered Caitlin

The look on Bonnie's face was indescribable as she was greatly overwhelmed by the sudden revelation that all she could do was sit there with her mouth slightly open as she tried to make sense of it all.

Back at Whitmore college Aiden was just getting back to his dorm room and as he entered he'd throw his bag down on the floor before making his way over to the mini fridge to grab a drink. After grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge he'd turn to see a necklace with a pendent that had a pentagram with a tree carved into it just laying on the coffee table. Aiden knew that it belonged to his roommate Dillion but more importantly he knew that out of all of Dillion's possessions the pendant was the one thing he was NEVER allowed to touch.

With curiosity getting the better of him, Aiden slowly walked up to the coffee table all the while looking around to make sure that Dillion was no where in sight. As Aiden got closer he'd notice that the pendant also had an incantation engraved on it which seemed to loop around the outside of the pentagram and tree.

"You had better not be thinking about touching that." a female voice said just as Aiden was mere moments away from picking up the pendent. Aiden instantly jumped back out if sheer shock seeing as he thought no one was home, "Who are you?" he'd ask after catching his breathe

"I'm Brianna, Dillion's little sister." she'd answer while walking over to the coffee table and snatching up the necklace.

"I didn't know Dillion had a sister." said Aiden

"Yea well he does and we tell each other everything, hence how I knew that he specifically told you never to touch this." said Brianna as she showed Aiden the necklace

"It's hers isn't it, Amelia's. God I'm so jealous of you guys!"

"Funny cause I'm actually jealous of you."

"What!? Are you kidding me? You guys get to apart of something BIG not to mention the fact that you guys have the inside knowledge about Amelia, Silas, and Qetsiyah's love triangle as well as all things supernatural."

"You are such a nerd." said Brianna before suddenly gasping for air and dropping to her knees.

Aiden quickly rushed over to her to see if she was alright but before she could answer their front door opened and in strolled Dillion to find Aiden helping Brianna from up off the floor before getting her over to the couch.

"Bri are you ok?" asked Dillion as he sat next to her. Brianna took a deep breathe and then tucked the left side of her hair behind her ear, "I got weird a message." said Brianna as she tried to regain full composure.

"What was it?" asked Dillon

"It's begun, that's what the voice kept repeating. It's begun." said Brianna with a confused look on her face as she looked up at Dillion hoping he'd understand the meaning behind the vague message.

"Then it's time…..she's here." replied Dillion with confidence and sternness in his voice as he glared at Aiden and Brianna


	15. Checkmate

"Silas…Silas wake up I'm done playing with you yet." said Qetsiyah as she approached the supposedly unconscious Silas

After a few minutes passed without a response from Silas, Qetsiyah stopped examining him and made her way over to the nearby coffee table. "Silas?' she asked again, before then picking up the blood covered butcher knife.

"Chances are you're really unconscious but better safe than sorry." smiled Qetsiyah as she once again approached Silas only this time instead of examining him to see if he was faking being unconscious Qetsiyah went with a different approach and drove the butcher knife straight in to his abdomen making sure to move it around a bit as she waited a reaction. To Qetsiyah's satisfaction Silas was in fact unconscious and so with a smile and a kiss to Silas's left cheek Qetsiyah existed the living room and made her way to out the front door, leaving behind the butcher knife which was still embedded in Silas's torso.

Qetsiyah took one last look in the direction of the living room and just smiled as her plan seemed to becoming together and with that Qetsiyah took her leave of Klaus's family Mansion but only after hearing the sound of the front door close shut did Silas awake gasping in agony as he looked down to see the butcher knife Qetsiyah stabbed him still there with in his gut.

"That…Bitch." said Silas as blood drooled from him his mouth and his body trembled due to the sheer coldness he felt from his massive amount of blood loss. "Now….it's time, get up. Get up now…and come to me." said Silas as he fought desperately to remain conscious.

In the other room which contained the grand stairs, one out of the many men that we're mind controlled into guarding Lucy started to come to and as directed by Silas just a moment ago the man got to his feet and began walking towards the living room all the while applying pressure to his left shoulder as he had gotten shot earlier by the Connor possessed Jeremy. As the young man got closer Silas instructed him to remain calm and undo the shackles that kept him imprisoned with in Klaus's family mansion. After undoing the last shackle Silas's legs immediately buckled as he collapsed but luckily for him the man caught him before hit the floor.

"Are you ok?" asked the man

"I'm fine…but I need you to first pull this knife out of me and then after you're going to silt your wrist and give to me to feed off of."

"What?! No are you crazy?" said the man as Silas's mind control seemed to be weaken

Just as the man was about to drop Silas and make break for it, Silas pulled on the man's shirt drawing him in closer as he attempted to get the man back under control.

"YOU are going to PULL the KNIFE out of me and then cut your wrist and give to me to FEED on. Do you understand?" asked Silas

"Yes." said the man in a most obedient tone

"Good, then do it." ordered Silas

(Back at the Salvatore Boarding House)

"Are you sure Jer?" asked Elena

"Yea, look I might not have been in control of my actions but I could see everything that was going on almost as though I was at everything form someone else's point of view." answered Jeremy

"Well that's good enough for me." replied Damon as he got up and headed towards the library.

"Damon!" yelled Caroline

Damon just ignored Caroline and continued on his way to the library, causing the rest of the group to glance at each other with worried looks on their faces as no one knew just what it was Damon was planning to do with the new information supplied by Jeremy about the fact that Katherine was in league with Silas this whole time. Suddenly Alex and the rest of the group quickly got to their feet and rushed over to the library after remembering just what Damon was capable of when he's angry.

In the Salvatore library Katherine was just in the midst of pouring herself another drink when Damon walked up and snatched the bottle of liquor from her hands before then shoving down in to the couch.

"What the hell Damon?!" asked a shock and unwitting Katherine

"You know, I knew something was up when you weren't around here asking for protection any more BUT never even in my WILDEST dream did I think you'd stoop this LOW. Silas…Silas, out of everyone else you could've aligned yourself with, you choose Silas! " expressed a highly infuriated Damon

"Are you done yet?" asked Katherine as she glanced from her finger nails to Damon before then getting to her feet. "Poor, innocent, little Damon caught off guard by Silas the big bad wolf in sheep's clothing, but let's be honest it shouldn't surprise that you above all else I looked out for myself. I mean it's not like you gave me much of a choice." teased Katherine as she circled Damon

Just as the Alex and the others had gotten in the entryway leading into the library they'd see Damon vamp speed up to Katherine before then grabbing her by the throat and throwing her clear across the library causing her to knock over a lamp and a few other items as she flew over the desk before crashing into the bookcase behind of it.

"Damon! We can't get anything out of her if she's dead." said Elena but her words would fall on deaf ears seeing as at this very moment Damon only had a one track mind and it was focused on hurting Katherine as much as possible or at least until he felt better. So with that Damon vamp went into vamp speed but before he could get close to Katherine Alex used her powers of telekinesis to break Damon's left leg causing to fall to the floor almost instantly.

"Damon." said a sympathetic Elena before then vamp speeding over to Damon and helping over to the couch.

"Are you kidding me!" yelled Damon as he shot a look Alex who at this point in time was leaning up against the door way as she hadn't fully recovered from the exorcism she had to do any Jeremy just a few minutes ago.

"She's human." said Alex

"SO!" replied Damon

"Which means she's under MY protection from things like you." answered Alex

"Ahhhhh come on!" rebutted Damon

"Well, it's good to know being human has some benefits." joked Katherine after getting up from off the floor

"Even when SHE"S the weakest person in the room she's smug." said an annoyed Caroline

"Oh on the contrary, I'm actually the most strongest person in this room. You see I might not have my vampire strength or speed but knowledge is power and do you know what that means… it means I hold all the cards." taunted Katherine

"Come on Katherine , Stefan is probably suffering. I doubt even you can be that cruel." said Elena

"Oh, you want to talk about cruel, Elena. How about the fact that you strung Stefan along all these years only to dump him for his brother the moment you became a vampire and if that wasn't bad enough you two have been playing house ALL summer. Yet neither of you could tell that Silas wasn't Stefan and that hadn't been for Silas deciding to reveal himself you two would still be playing Barbie dream house with each other while Stefan rots." smiled Katherine

Damon hearing enough quickly got to his feet and was seconds away from going after Katherine a second time only to be stopped by the sound of Alex clearing her throat.

"Now I'm more than happy to tell you guys what I know, if you guys are willing to make deal. Oh and just so we're clear the whole tell us and we won't kill you deal is off the table seeing as miss witch over there won't allow you guys to kill me anyways. So what's your starting offer?" asked Katherine as she casually sat down, feeling utterly in control of the present situation

"Damon ask her whatever it is you want know." said Alex

"What's the point? She won't tell us anything unless we bargain with her." answered Damon

"He's right you know, I don't just do things out of the goodness of my heart." smiled Katherine

"Seriously people, things would go so much faster if you guys just do as I say. Now for the love of god ask her something Damon!" demanded Alex

Damon glanced from Alex to Katherine before then asking, "Where's

Stefan?"

"Not tellin…" started Katherine only to be rudely and abruptly cut off by Alex.

"He's in the Quarry. Whatever it was you guys had planned for Silas, is now Stefan's fate." answered Alex just before collapsing from exhaustion only to be caught by Jeremy who was now propping her up so she could stand.

"Wait a second, how did you know that?" asked a worried and slightly irritated Katherine as she immediately got to her feet

"Yea, how did you know that?" asked Elena

"It's funny but no matter how good of liar someone might be, when the question is heard the brain simultaneously processes the truth placing at the forefront of someone's mind. So no matter how quick a person can lie the truth is always right there just ready for the picking, oh did I mention I can read minds." smiled Alex as she mocked Katherine

"Yes! Score one for the good guys." said Caroline

"No, this can't be happening!" yelled Katherine as she slammed her right hand on the desk.

"You know what, I think you may actually be starting to grow on me." smiled Damon at Alex

"Well then it's over now isn't it? I mean based on what Jeremy told us, Qetsiyah has Silas and as we all know she just wants him dead and on the other side with her." said Tyler

"You know what, the little hybrid over there's right. Which means all we need to do is go, get Stefan and let the crazy witch do whatever it is she wants with our immortal pain the ass." said Damon before then looking over at Katherine, "And if you know what's good for you, you'll be gone by the time we get back." said Damon before then heading to the entry way only to suddenly stop mid walk as Katherine had began to laugh.

"Wow you guys are so clueless, especially if you think Qetsiyah is finish with your little group here."

"What do you mean?" asked Elena

"Nothing she means nothing, this is typical Katherine 101. She gets beat at her own game and instead of bowing out gracefully she makes up something in order to suck us back in to her world of crazy."

"Come on there's no way you're that dumb Damon or maybe I gave you to much credit?" asked Katherine

"If you have something to say then just say it." said Jeremy

"Think about it, Bonnie lowered the veil around Mystic Falls long before the cure was SHOVED down my throat. Now this all powerful witch could've showed up crammed the cure down Silas's throat and killed him but instead she passes up the opportunity and leaves it in the hands of her Hunters who ultimately fail. And on top of that she had all summer to make a move and yet she only chooses NOW to make an appearance and you all think it's just a coincidence?"

"What are you getting at Katherine?" asked Elena

Katherine looked passed Elena and Damon and settled her eyes on Alex, "So am I gonna tell them who you are or are you?" asked Katherine with a devious smirk

"What's she talking about Alex?" asked Jeremy

"I'm guessing she's talking about the fact that I'm the doppelgänger of a woman named Amelia. Though I don't get what that would have to do with anything." answered Alex

"Neither do I, so she's a doppelgänger of some Amelia chick so what?" asked Damon in a less than charismatic tone

"It matters Damon because Amelia was Silas's true love, you know…..the one he's been trying to reunite with this entire time. Which if I'm correct is the same one Qetsiyah has a problem with." replied Katherine before then walking over and pouring herself a drink as she reveled in the fact that Alex and her friends were a lot closer to the chaos than the had thought.

"I don't get it, what was Qetsiyah's issue with Amelia and more importantly what does it have to do with me? asked Alex as she saw the doom and gloom look that instantly appeared on everyone's face after finding out who Amelia was.

"Haven't you heard the story about Silas, his lover and Qetsiyah?" asked Caroline

"Obviously not." answered Alex

"Well it's pretty simple, Silas and Qetsiyah make an immortality spell. Silas intends on using the spell the immortality spell on him and his one true love. Qetsiyah finds out, kills Amelia, locks Silas in a crypt with the only known cure and then creates the other side so that when Silas dies he'll be stuck with her for an eternity on the other side. The whole point, is so that Silas and his true love never reunites and then boom here in strolls the look a like and Silas is almost back on cloud nine. Moral of the story, Qetsiyah isn't going to kill Silas until she figures out a way to get rid of Silas's last chance at being happy which will take a while seeing as your supernatural which means if you die you'd end up on the other side right along with them. My opinion is that you start running and never look back but that's just me." said Katherine as she took a sip of her drink and exited the library.

Damon, Elena, Caroline, and Tyler followed Katherine leaving Jeremy and Alex in the library to talk as every one else entered into the living room.

Damon Vamp sped in front Katherine, "Where exactly Do you think YOU'RE going?" asked Damon mere moments before him, Elena, Caroline and Tyler dropped to the floor holding their ears and screaming out in pain.

Suddenly the two front doors of the Salvatore Boarding house violently blew open almost being ripped off there hinges. Katherine's first instinct was to run but as she soon realized, she wasn't able to. It was almost as though her legs were glued to the floor. As Damon, Elena, Tyler, and Caroline continued to scream out in pain a Qetsiyah possessed Lucy happily strolled into the Salvatore boarding house just as Alex and Jeremy came running in to the living room to see what was the matter only to then be sent flying backwards and into a wall with tremendous force

"Why hello Katherine, just the doppelgänger I came to see." smiled Qetsiyah.


End file.
